If we were to marry
by Kaira-chan
Summary: Not sure of rating...What would happen if me and Jeshi-chan were to marry the cast of YGO..plz tell who to do next.
1. Seto

Kaira-chan: Ehehe!! It's me!!  
  
Yami Kaira: And me!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: And me!  
  
Kyla: And me!  
  
Jeshi-chan: And me!  
  
Yami Kaira: NO!! NOT YOU AGAIN!  
  
Pharaoh Yami and Kyla: Whose she?  
  
Kaira-chan: This is Jeshi-chan. One of my bestest best friends. She has an extra in "Happy Birthday Yugi"! And she no longer hates Yaoi! I have successfully converted her to fluff!!  
  
Jeshi-chan: I hate you Kaira-chan...  
  
Kaira-chan: RYOU X YUGI!!  
  
Jeshi-chan: *giggles* yay!!!  
  
YK, PY and Kyla: O_o  
  
Kaira-chan: neways, Jeshi-chan and I (Damned grammar -.-;) are going to write a fic together.   
  
Jeshi-chan: Not just any fic.   
  
Kaira-chan: No, this fic is magical, and special.   
  
Yami Kaira: Because it was written by 'Special' people like you.   
  
Kaira-chan and Jeshi-chan: Yep! We're special!! ^___^  
  
Yami Kaira: ...Oi....neways, this is a fic about what would happen if Kaira-chan and Jeshi-chan were to marry the cast of YGO...Ra save us all...  
  
Kaira-chan: No! Yami save us all!  
  
Jeshi-chan: I'll tell you what will happen! SETO WILL DIIIIEEEEE!!!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Kyla: Jeshi-chan and Kywa-chan no own YGO!  
  
*Jeshi-chan and Kaira-chan cry together in the background*  
  
Pharaoh: I believe t ere should be some warnings... Talk of sex...sex hints and swearing...and um...guys in dresses? Oh, and guys in Speedo's, Thongs and Tight leather pants. Drinking. Anzu wearing barely nething... OH RA NO!! SAVE US!!...I do believe that is all....oh, and drugs...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE ENGAGEMENT  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: 'Lo 'Lo Seto  
  
SETO: Whadda you want?  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: We're gonna get married ^-^  
  
SETO: WHAT?! WHY?! O_o  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: *Glares* Because I said, and you must obey.  
  
SETO: What? Why? ((Kaira-chan: He ever so does like saying that, ne?))  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: *Pulls out Millennium Katana* Do you want to feel the wrath of my blade?  
  
SETO: NO!!! No, it's OK!  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Good honey! Now go buy me a ring!  
  
BAKURA: No one's buying my ring!  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Wha?  
  
BAKURA: Huh?  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Who?  
  
BAKURA: Where?  
  
SETO: Wh- grr. I'm surrounded by morons. I'm going to buy your ring.   
  
BAKURA: You're not buying my ring.   
  
SETO: Not your ring!  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: But you said you were buying my ring...  
  
SETO: No, not you. I'm buying your ring.   
  
BAKURA: You just said you weren't buying my ring!  
  
SETO: *Confused* wha- nevermind. I'll be back. *Leaves*  
  
BAKURA: What's going on?  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Seto and I are getting married ^-^  
  
BAKURA: What? I thought you loved Yami.   
  
KAIRA-CHAN: I do!  
  
BAKURA: Then why...?  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: DO NOT QUESTION THE AUTHORESS, FOR SHE REIGNS CONTROL AND SHE COULD KILL YOU WITH A SIMPLE PEN STROKE!!  
  
BAKURA: Wha - Authoress? What the hell are you talking about?  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: I don't know O_o Spur of the moment thing?  
  
BAKURA: Whatever. I'm telling everyone else.   
  
KAIRA-CHAN: OK ^-^  
  
BAKURA: *Walks off mumbling something about Kaira-chan being more insane then he is*  
  
THE PLANNING  
  
SETO: Mokuba's the best man.   
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Best man? He's barely out of infantry.   
  
SETO: What was that?  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: You heard me. Everyone knows Yami is the best man ever.   
  
SETO: I thought you were marrying me?  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Oh, I am dear. *Nervous laughter* *Thinking* Don't let him know I'm having an affair.   
  
SETO: Mokuba's the best man!!! *Stomps foot*  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Fine, fine. Then Yugi's the flower girl. *Looks at dresses* *Grabs a purple one* This'll bring out his eyes.   
  
SETO: Koinu inu can be the one crying hysterically in the front row.   
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Koinu Inu? Ohh!! Jonouchi! Ok, sounds good. Jeshi-chan will be the Maid of Honour.   
  
SETO: *Pales dramatically* Jeshi...chan.... *Shutters* ((Yami Kaira: I'm gonna hate to see what he does when he finds out he has to marry her O_o))  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: And Ishtar-chan will be a brides maid..  
  
SETO: Hmm... I don't have any friends to be the grooming men.   
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Grooming men?  
  
SETO: I don't know. I've never been married before! The guys who are the equivalent to the brides maids.   
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Oh! Them. Hmm... Lesse, Mai and Serenity and Isis can be some other bridesmaids...and since there are no other girls in the show... so is... *shutters*  
  
SETO: Don't say it!!!!!  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: *Deep, shuttering breath* Anzu...  
  
SETO: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: *Huggles* I know dear, but she would've shown up anyway. *Both cry in each other's arms*  
  
SETO: Let's see. I'll pick random guys to be the grooming men. Yami, Honda, Malik, Marik and Ryou!  
  
Kaira-chan: Is that all?  
  
Seto: Hmm.... The Priest.   
  
*They both look at each other*  
  
Both: Bakura!  
  
THE BACHELOR / BACHELORETTE PARTY  
  
BAKURA: *dressed in a Speedo* Get in there Ryou!  
  
RYOU: But I'll suffocate! *Also dressed in a Speedo*  
  
BAKURA: No you won't! People do it all the time.   
  
RYOU: But they don't use _real_ cakes!  
  
BAKURA: Oh course they do. You think they use fake ones?? *Laughs insanely*  
  
RYOU: *Nods meekly* *Gets shoved into a really big cake*  
  
YAMI: I don't mind the leather, but im seriously _Not_ comfortable in this outfit *In a dressing room*  
  
YUGI: Come on. It can't be as bad as Bakura and Ryou's outfit!  
  
YAMI: What are _You_ wearing?  
  
YUGI: I wasn't invited. Kaira-chan didn't want to be charged with child molesting.  
  
YAMI: But you're in highschool! You're the same age as Kaira-chan and Ryou and Jou and Honda!  
  
YUGI: I know. But this is for the best.   
  
YAMI: FOR YOU!!! *Barges out of the dressing room in really really really tight leather pants and an open leather vest*  
  
*Bakura and Yugi stare at him, then burst out laughing*  
  
YAMI: *Blushes then runs back into dressing room* *Something seems to occurs to him because he opens the door* Ba...Ku...Ra? *Bursts our laughing*  
  
*Jou and Honda walk by in thongs, talking like it's an everyday occurrence*  
  
YUGI: Kaira-chan and her friends should be out there by now. I'm leaving.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*About an hour later*   
  
BAKURA: And now... RYOU!!!!!  
  
*Nothing happens*  
  
BAKURA: *Louder* And now...RYOU!!!!!  
  
*Still nothing*  
  
BAKURA: *Panicked* Ryou? RYOU?!! *Runs to cake an digs out Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *dead*  
  
BAKURA: RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Starts crying*  
  
JESHI-CHAN: Ryou? *Starts crying*  
  
YAMI: What's this? *pulls out tape recorder* *Presses play*  
  
RYOU: *Muffled* Jolly good! *Thump*  
  
JESHI-CHAN AND BAKURA: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
RYOU: What? *Gets yo& What's everyone staring at?  
  
BAKURA: ZOMBIE!!! *Sends him to the shadow realm*  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Uh...Bakura?  
  
BAKURA: Yes?  
  
YAMI: I don't think he was a zombie....  
  
JESHI-CHAN: WHAT?!  
  
BAKURA: O_O  
  
JESHI-CHAN: *Attacks Bakura*  
  
MALIK: *Dressed in a Speedo* *sighs* *Brings him back*  
  
MARIK: Why'd you do that light? Let him suffer.  
  
MALIK: Do you really want to see Jeshi-chan angry?  
  
MARIK: I guess not u.u  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
*Seto, Jou, Honda, Marik, Malik, Yami, Yugi and Otogi sitting* (This is taking place at a different time)  
  
MAI: *Walks out wearing nearly nothing*  
  
GUYS: *Nosebleeds*  
  
ANZU: *walks out in same outfit*  
  
GUYS: AHHH!!! MY EYES!! THEY BURN! *Cover there eyes*  
  
SERENITY: *Walks out in same outfit*  
  
HONDA AND OTOGI: *nosebleeds*  
  
JOU: SERENITY!!! *Jumps up, picks her up and drags he backstage*  
  
ISIS: *Walks out*  
  
ALL BUT MALIK, MARIK AND JOU (He's back stage): *Nosebleeds*  
  
MARIK: *Nearly kills all nosebleeders*  
  
MALIK: -.-; Nice job dipshit.   
  
MARIK: heheheh.....sorry.   
  
THE WEDDING  
  
ALL GUYS BUT JOU MARIK AND MALIK: Pain...oh..the pain...THE PAIN!!!!  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: What happened to you people?  
  
JOU: They were checking out Isis....  
  
ISIS: *Blushes*  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Ohhh, that explains it.   
  
MARIK: *Nervous laughter*  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Whatever, I hope that I can still get married to Seto in this condition. Bakura, can you still do the priest work?  
  
BAKURA: Oh, the pain. The pain. *looks up* Yep, I can ^___^  
  
EVERYONE: O_o  
  
*From the dressing rooms, everyone outside can here*  
  
YUGI: NOOO!!! I'M NOT COMING OUT!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!!!  
  
YAMI: DAMMIT YUGI!!! JUST GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!!! Did you see what she made me where at the bachelor party???  
  
*Everyone hears Yugi burst out laughing*  
  
YAMI: DAMMIT YUGI SHUT UP!!!  
  
*Everyone goes back to see what's going on*  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: What's going on here?  
  
YAMI: Yugi won't come out!!!  
  
*Voices from the front door of the chapel*  
  
MALIK: Come on! Get in here!  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Well, tell him he has to, force him out if you have to. I need to see what's going on out there!  
  
*Goes over to door to see Malik standing right inside of the chapel, but Marik is just outside*  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: And what per say is going on out here?  
  
MALIK: Marik won't come in!!!  
  
MARIK: I CAN'T FOR THE LAST TIME!!  
  
ISHTAR-CHAN: MARIK!!!! *Jumps him from behind*  
  
MARIK: *Falls on face inside* AHHH!! IT BURNS!! IT BURNS!!! *Rolls around, steam coming out of his back*  
  
EVERYONE AROUND: O_O  
  
MALIK AND ISHTAR-CHAN: *Drag him out side, where he sighs in relief*  
  
MARIK: I told you, I'm evil. I can't enter a church!  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Um...Marik? This is a non-religious chapel...  
  
MARIK: Oh, OK then. *walks in fine and dandy*  
  
EVERYONE: -.-; *Sweat drops*  
  
*Suddenly laughter bursts out*   
  
KAIRA-CHAN: What now??? *Runs over to where she just was with Yugi and Yami were*  
  
YUGI: *Standing out there in a purple dress, blushing violently*   
  
*Yami, Jeshi-chan, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Honda, Mai, and Isis are rolling on the ground in fits of laugher*  
  
JONOUCHI: *Trying to hold laughter in but not succeeding very well, for it looks like he's going to die for not taking a breath*  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: -.-; ALL OF YOU STOP YOUR DAMNED LAUGHTER!!!!!!!!1 *Everyone stops and looks at her* Good, Yugi, you look sweet. I like it ^-^  
  
YUGI: *Blushes more but mumbles thanks*  
  
MAI: *Covering Seto's eyes*  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: What are you doing, Mai?  
  
MAI: It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.   
  
KAIRA-CHAN: -.-; Thanks...I need to go get ready...*Walks off*  
  
MAI: *Follows her* I'll help ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Seto's standing by some stares near the front of chapel* *Seto wearing a black tux* *Bakura's at the alter, wearing Ancient Egyptian priest cloths (Stolen from High Priest Seto's tomb, of course ^-~ (Don't ask me how their still together)*  
  
*Music starts playing, and Jonouchi starts crying hysterically in the front row*  
  
*Yugi walks down the isle in his pretty purple dress*   
  
Ti-na-chan: *Whispering* Nice choice of cloths. They really bring out her eyes...  
  
*Yugi blushes, and nails her with a rose for calling him a her*  
  
*Rabab-chan starts laughing*  
  
*Next come out Mokuba and Jeshi-chan, arms linked (Jeshi-chan bending down A LOT so she's his height*  
  
*Makes it up to the alter*   
  
JESHI-CHAN: *Glares* Seto...  
  
SETO: *Glares back* Jeshi...  
  
JESHI-CHAN: I swear to God, if you hurt her, I'll hurt you.   
  
SETO: Oh, I'm so scared.   
  
JESHI-CHAN: THAT'S IT!!! *Jumps on him* *Start beating the crap outta each other*   
  
EVERYONE: !!!! O_O  
  
YUGI: Please stop fighting. This is a day of joy...  
  
*They keep fighting*  
  
RYOU: Please stop fighting. This is a day of joy...  
  
JESHI-CHAN: Ok Ryou!! *Gets up and walks over to the beside where Kaira-chan will be*  
  
EVERYONE: -.-;  
  
*Next down the isle are Ishtar-chan, linking arms with Marik*   
  
ISHTAR-CHAN: ^__________________________^  
  
MARIK: -.-  
  
*Then are Malik and Isis, followed by Yami and Anzu ((SORRY YAMI!!!)) then Ryou and Mai, and Honda and Serenity*  
  
*Yami runs back and comes back out linking arms with Kaira-chan* (Usually it's the father, but, oh well -.-;)  
  
*Bakura does the little thingy*  
  
*Kaira-chan and Seto say I do*  
  
BAKURA: You may now kiss the bride...  
  
*At that moment Yami Kaira decides to wake up*  
  
Yami Kaira: *takes over Kaira-chan as she's about to kiss Seto* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???  
  
Seto: O_O  
  
YAMI KAIRA: KAIRA-CHAN!!!!! I DID NOT AGREE TO ANY OF THIS!!!  
  
*Kaira-chan appears*  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Just shut up will you?  
  
YAMI KAIRA: O_O YOU WERE GOING TO GET US MARRIED WITHOUT *MY* PERMISSION!!  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: So? You do things all the time without my permission.   
  
YAMI KAIRA: Like what?  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Hmm... lesse, you killed John  
  
YAMI KAIRA: Don't say you didn't want me too...  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: And you killed my Ex-Boyfriend.   
  
SETO: O_o  
  
YAMI KAIRA: He was all wrong for you...  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: You got me suspended for threatening Mr. Perry.   
  
YAMI KAIRA: Admit it, he's an asshole  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: You broke my arm in that car accident...  
  
YAMI KAIRA: Well, you needed a car, and then the Cops started chasing me, and then...  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: YOU STOLE THAT CAR AND YOU WONDER WHY THE COPS CHASED YOU!!! And then you -  
  
YAMI KAIRA: Enough, enough! I get it, fine, you can marry Seto.   
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Thank you...   
  
YAMI KAIRA: -.-; whatever. I'm to lenient with you..  
  
THE WEDDING PARTY  
  
*The Yami's and Kaira-chan are drinking like mad*  
  
YAMI: *Trips Kaira-chan, catches her, and lays her on the ground* *Stuffs a funnel in her mouth and Marik begins to pour alcohol down it*  
  
THE YAMI'S: Chug, chug, chug, chug!  
  
SETO: *groans* I married a drunk...  
  
YAMI KAIRA: No you didn't. She's only a party drinker!!! Chug! Chug! Chug!  
  
YAMI: *Loudly* Boy Seto! Are you gonna have fun with her tonight!!!!!!  
  
SETO: *Blushes wildly*  
  
MOKUBA: What does he mean, 'Niisan? (Big brother)  
  
SETO: Erm - uh. Nevermind Mokuba. You'll learn when you're a little older.  
  
MOKUBA: Oh!! He means sex, right?  
  
SETO: O_O WHERE DID YOU LEARN ABOUT THAT??  
  
MOKUBA: Um. Uncle Marik and Uncle Yami told me?  
  
SETO: WHAT???!!!! *Stares angrily at Marik and Yami*  
  
MARIK: Ehehe ^-^;. *Forgets that he's pouring alcohol down Kaira-chan's throat*  
  
YAMI: Eheheh ^-^; *Starts to back away*  
  
YAMI KAIRA: MARIK!! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!! YOU'RE GOING TO DROWN KAIRA!!!!!!!!  
  
MARIK: *Looks down* eheh, opps.  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: @_@ the rooms all spinney like.   
  
MOKUBA: They taught me everything. There were video's too. They were called...Playboy I think?? And everyone was yelling, and screaming for more. And harder and faster...  
  
SETO: *Burning with rage* *About to jumps at Yami and Marik*  
  
MOKUBA: Hey, isn't that what you and the maid scream out when you're in your room together?  
  
EVERYONE: O_O  
  
SETO: O_o;;;;;; *Blushes and sits back down*  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: *Gets up*  
  
MALIK: Um...how's she still conscious?  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: *Walks up to Yami* I love you.... *Kisses him*  
  
EVERYONE: O_O  
  
YAMI KAIRA: *Covers for her* Kaira-chan, that's not Seto. *Drags her over to Seto, where Kaira-chan collapses on Seto's lap*  
  
SETO: Um... I think I better take her home now O_o *Lifts her up, and they walk out of the dance hall place like a newly wed couple, oh wait, they are*  
  
EVERYONE: Aww, that's so romantic....  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: *Barfs all over floor*  
  
EVERYONE BUT THE YAMI'S WHO ARE BACK TO DRINKING: O_O nevermind...  
  
THE DAY AFTER  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: *Somehow wakes up WITHOUT a hangover* hmm...? *Looks over to see Seto sleeping beside her* O_O *Lifts up covers and looks under* AHH!!!  
  
MOKUBA: *Runs in* WHAT HAPPENED??? *Sees Kaira-chan wearing barely anything* Kaira-chan, why are you wearing hardly anything?  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: It was very hot last night...  
  
SETO: *Wakes up and sits up all zombie like*   
  
MOKUBA: And how come 'Niisan's wearing nothing?  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Yes. Very very hot last night...  
  
MOKUBA: O_O I'M TELLING!!  
  
SETO: We're married Mokuba...  
  
MOKUBA: Oh yeah, I forgot!! *Huggles Kaira-chan* 'NEESAN!!  
  
SETO: I'm getting a divorce...  
  
MOKUBA: What? Why?  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: You no love me?  
  
SETO: NO!  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: *Cries*  
  
SETO: Fine, we'll stay married _A little_ longer...  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: YAY!!  
  
MARRIED LIFE  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Servant!!   
  
MOKUBA: *Comes in* Here's your juice 'Neesan  
  
YAMI KAIRA: WE CLEARLY ASKED FOR LEMON JUICE!! NOT LEMONADE!  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Take it back, Ototo (Little brother)  
  
MOKUBA: =.=; Yes 'Neesan... *Comes back* Here's your lemon juice...  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: *Sips it* BLACH!! THIS IS SOUR!!  
  
MOKUBA: Yes, 'Neesan... That's what lemon juice is...  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: Well, get me lemonade....  
  
MOKUBA: ..... -.-; *Starts to take back lemon juice*  
  
KAIRA-CHAN: *Growls* THE LEMON JUICE STAYS WITH ME!!!  
  
MOKUBA: -.-; SETO!! I WANT YOU TO GET A DIVORCE NOW!!!  
  
*Yami Kaira and Kaira-chan smirk at each other*  
  
THE LAWSUIT  
  
Kaira-chan: I can't believe you're going to break my heart like this *Crying hysterically*  
  
Seto: What??  
  
Kaira-chan: It feels like your ripping my heart out and smashing it into the ground.   
  
Seto: What? You don't love me!  
  
Kaira-chan: YES I DO!! But I want you to be happy...so...I won't stop you... your happiness is more important then mine...  
  
Yami (To Yugi, in the audience thingy, whispering): What's she up to?  
  
Yugi: I don't know...  
  
The Judge: It seems your getting the short end of the stick here Kaira. Is there anything you would like?  
  
Kaira-chan: *Sniffles* Oh, I couldn't take anything from Seto my love...  
  
The Judge: Come now. It's clear that you don't want this divorce to happen, and you truly love Mr. Kaiba, so please, take something.  
  
Kaira-chan: *Sniff* Well...if I must...I'd like 9/10's of his money...  
  
The Judge: DONE!!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Yami: Damn, she's a genius.  
  
Ryou: Good Show! GOOD SHOW!! *Clapping*  
  
Seto: WHAT?? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! IT'S ALL AN ACT!!  
  
The Judge: If it is, she is a very good actress! *Looks down at papers*  
  
Kaira-chan: *Grins evilly at Seto*  
  
Seto: THERE!!! TELL ME YOU SAW THAT!!  
  
The Judge: See what? *looks up*  
  
Seto: Her!! She just grinned evilly at me!  
  
Kaira-chan: HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT??!!! *Cries harder*  
  
The Judge: O_O SETO I'M SENDING YOU TO COUNSELING, AND IN THE MEAN TIME, KAIRA HAS CUSTODY OVER MOKUBA!!  
  
Seto: WHAT?? No!!! He's my only....reason for living any more...  
  
Yami *Playing alone with Kaira-chan's act*: NO HE'S NOT!! You love nothing!! You only care for yourself!!  
  
The Judge: That settles it. Kaira-chan had full custody over Mokuba for 4 months, while you're in counseling.   
  
Seto: T-T  
  
Kaira-chan: *Evil smirk as she walks out of the place, now rich and with a new little brother*  
  
Seto: Oh well, I'm still a multimillionaire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaira-chan: On with Jeshi-chan's ficcy ^___^  
  
Jeshi-chan: YAY!! No wait....NOOO!!! I HAVE TO MARRY SETO!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaira: Jeshi! You HAVE to marry Seto!  
  
Jessica: No, I hate his guts, I hate his hair, I hate his voice, and the way he talks, and his shoes...god, those damned SHOES! Tall rich boy thinks he's so great. I used to go to school with a tall smart rich kid in grade 7....beat the crap out of him 'cause he kept pissing me off purposely just because HE'S got money, and HE doesn't have to do chores, because his "mommy and daddy give him all the money he wants..." Phhtt....yeah, I hope they had enough money to pay for the locker damage....*Kaira: O.o....*  
  
Yami Kaira: Whoop-de-doo! You beat up some snobby rich kid....I killed someone! *is proud of herself*  
  
Kaira: ...O.o....anyway....*turns to Jessica* You marry Seto!  
  
Jessica: NEVER!...I want to marry Jonouchi instead!...^.^ *Can't wait until she gets to marry Jonouchi. Until then, Seto lovers gang up on her*  
  
Seto lover 1: You shall become one of us! LOVE SETO!!  
  
Jessica: Eeeek! No!!! *Kicks SL1*  
  
Seto lover 2: But it's a beautiful cult! *Jessica: O.O''.....*  
  
Jessica: NEVER!! *Seto lovers start shoving pills down Jessica's throat and giving her injections*  
  
Yami Kaira: ...Drugging her? How's that gonna help? *Jessica throws all the Seto lovers off her and sits up in a trance-like state*  
  
Seto lover 123: Okay, now let's see how we did. What do you think of Seto?  
  
Jessica: ....o_o....*gives a stupid smile*  
  
Seto lover 3: *points at Seto walking down the street* Look, there's Seto!  
  
Jessica: Heeeheeee........^_^....*Seto lovers cheer and pat each other on the backs*  
  
Seto lover 505: We have successfully converted her!  
  
Kaira: You didn't convert her! You drugged her!....That's cool....Give ME somma those drugs! ^.^ *Yami Kaira whacks her over the head. Kaira sits around rubbing her head* .o.....Owwiee.....  
  
Yami Kaira: (to Kaira) Baka...-.-  
  
Jessica: *runs up and huggles Seto* SETO!!! ^-^   
  
Seto: O.O.....YIKES!!!! *pushes her* What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!  
  
Jessica: Heehee...he's so cute when he's mad...^.^  
  
Seto: O.o...What's your problem?  
  
Jessica: Silly, Kaiba! Seto soooo silly....that's why I love you so much, you're soooo adorable and silly! ^.^  
  
Seto: O.O!.....*is scared*....o.O.....This is a joke, right?  
  
Jessica: Hee hee! Nope, the only joke here is if YOU refuse to marry me!  
  
Seto: O.O!!!!!.....WHAT?!! YOU'RE CRAZY!!.....You...you love Jonouchi!  
  
Jessica: o.o........I can't marry Jonouchi! Why would I marry a dog?! That's like....cruelty to animals.......  
  
Seto: ....Sooo....you don't love Jonouchi anymore?....  
  
Jessica: Nope! *shakes head*  
  
Seto: Hmmmm...I could use that to rub in Katsuya's face.....  
  
Jessica: *huggles Seto* Heehee! Seto's so smart! ^.^  
  
Seto: ...^_^ Okay!  
  
*Seto lovers are all watching and twiddling their fingers in a Mr. Burns-like fashion*  
  
Seto lover 15: Excellent.   
  
Seto lover 58: Yes, excellent.  
  
Seto lover 24: Truly excellent.  
  
Seto lover 235: Excellent indeed!  
  
Seto lover 342: Very excellent.  
  
Seto lover 28: Absolutely excellent!  
  
Seto lover 71: Unimaginably excellent.  
  
Seto lover 777: Exaaacttlyy....*other Seto lovers give 777 weird looks. 777 realizes that he said the wrong word*.....D'OH! *Joke from the Simpsons*  
  
Jessica: Okay, I've got it! The groom's best friends will be Yugi, Ryou and Marik!  
  
Seto: ....No Yugi.  
  
Jessica: YES Yugi! And and and.....best man will be...um....um...I don't know...  
  
Seto: ...Mokuba?  
  
Jessica: Two things wrong with that. Number one, Kaira is using him as best man, secondly...Mokuba's the flower girl....use Bakura!  
  
Seto: NOOOOOO!!!! *looks horrified*  
  
Jessica: ....Ooookayyyy....then...how 'bout Yami?  
  
Seto: I-errr....no-wait.....um......*shudders*...All right.....use Yami...*realizing that Yami is probably the best she'll decide on*  
  
Jessica: Yay! ^.^  
  
Seto: Okay now....wait.....MOKUBA'S THE FLOWER GIRL?!?!??  
  
Jessica: Yeah! ^.^  
  
Seto: How about, NO?  
  
Jessica: How about....puuuhhhleeeeeessssssseeeee?????   
  
Seto: *shudders again* ....Okayyy......  
  
Jessica: Yay! ^.^......and the bride's maids will be Mai, Serenity and Jonouchi!  
  
Seto: Okay and-wait!! JONOUCHI?! BRIDES' MAID?!?  
  
Jessica: Yeah!  
  
Seto: Are you feeling okay? No, really?  
  
Jessica: Why, Seto, I would think that Jonouchi would look so beautiful in a pretty dress and his hair done up. ^.^  
  
Seto: .....Fine.......  
  
Jessica: Oh! And Kaira-chan can be the maid of honour!  
  
Seto: O.O....what?  
  
Jessica: Yeah!  
  
Seto: What about Yami Kaira?  
  
Jessica: Hmmm....you're right....*light bulb* I know! Yami Kaira-chan will be the maid of honour, and Kaira-chan will be the emotional-yet-annoying-lady-who-cries-uncontrollably-at-weddings! ^.^  
  
Seto: O.o....*shrugs* Okay.  
  
*Anyway...after long planning, the wedding takes place....and after...the wedding party! Yeah! Fun!! Okay, so maybe it's not that fun...yet...everyone is running around drinking pretty much....but it gets better...see? Better....NOW*  
  
Malik: *Comes running into the hall* Ladies and gentlemen! I have hidden an object somewhere in this building! The first person to find it wins!!  
  
Honda: *Bites a piece of cake* Ow! Hey! *pulls out millennium eye* Someone put a gold eyeball in here! *Everyone turns to Malik*  
  
Yami: (to Malik) WHERE did you get that?!?! *Malik points at Bakura. Yami turns to Bakura* Alright...where did YOU get it from?!  
  
Bakura: Well, I um.....um....Oh, hey, I think I hear whiskey bottle calling me! Gotta go! *Charges out of the hall and steals a skateboard from a little kid.* How do you work this damn thing?! *slowly pushes himself along on the skateboard down the street. Everyone else: O.o....(sweat droppies)*  
  
Yami: Someone get him! He is slowly getting away! *Everyone starts to walk after Bakura with their arms outstretched*  
  
Jonouchi: It's no use, man, we'll never catch up.  
  
Yami: *stops walking* Damn....he's gotten away THIS time....  
  
*Okay, so maybe it was like, the highlight of the night!*  
  
*Jessica wakes up the next morning, gets up, looks beside her and sees Seto.*  
  
Jessica: O.O EEEEK!!! What the fu-what happened here?! What's HE doin' here?! *gasps*...No....no...*laugh of disbelief* No...I...I couldn't have, I didn't...I...*looks at the ring on her finger* I DID! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Is wondering HOW she could have let this happen to her*  
  
Seto: *Gets up* What the hell are you yelling about?  
  
Jessica: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!! *Jumps away from him*  
  
Seto: O.O...*glares and jumps away from her* No...YOU get the hell away from ME!  
  
Jessica: WHADDA YA MEAN "YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME?!" WHADDA YA DOIN' SLEEPING BESIDE ME?!?!  
  
Seto: Um....Oh, yeah? What are YOU doing sleeping beside ME?!  
  
Jessica: O.O'' *twitching eye*....Grrrrrrrrr...you idiot! You just said the exact same thing!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: You didn't even answer!  
  
Jessica: FINE! *holds up hand to show ring* You better hope this doesn't mean what it's supposed to mean!!!  
  
Seto: Well UNFORTUNATELY, It DOES!  
  
Jessica: *shudders while her eye continues to twitch* ARRRRGGGHH!!!!!!!!!! This is like some horrible nightmare!!!!!  
  
Seto: You're telling me, I thought you were acting a little strange when you came up and hugged me out of nowhere!  
  
Jessica: *freezes. Turns and gives Seto evil eye while shaking with anger*...Me?...HUG.....Y-O-U?! *turns away again*  
  
Seto: Yeah, and what was even more freaky is when you said you loved me.  
  
Jessica: O.O''....Oh, man....that's just...*looks up suddenly* Wait......wait a minute! *turns and glares at Seto* You knew about this wedding thing all along?!?  
  
Seto: Um...yeah....you didn't?  
  
Jessica: A bunch of people...they...*remembers the pills. gasps again* those crazy people drugged me!!  
  
Seto: Ohhhhh...that's why you were acting so weird...  
  
Jessica: WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?!?!?!  
  
Seto: Why should I have?  
  
Jessica: I HATE YOU! AND YOU HATE ME, WHY WOULD YA MARRY ME?!?!?!  
  
Seto: *shrugs*...I don't know......  
  
Jessica: GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'LL...I'LL...THAT'S IT!! *deep, quiet sinister laugh like thing*......I'll KILL you!!!! Then I'LL inherit the insurance!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *As you have guessed, she is laughing insanely*  
  
Mokuba: *walks into the room* Hi, guys, so how are-huh? O.o...*Sees Jessica and Seto yelling at each other*  
  
Seto: YOU'RE CRAZY!  
  
Jessica: YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY! I WANT A DIVORCE!  
  
Mokuba: *Looks extremely upset* NOO! You can't get a divorce!!!!!!  
  
Seto: (To Mokuba) WHY NOT?!  
  
Mokuba: But...but....  
  
Jessica: Mokuba, do you want a LIVING Seto, or a DEAD Seto?!  
  
Mokuba: A...a living Seto?  
  
Jessica: Then you WANT a divorce!  
  
Seto: Hey! Who said I was the one who was going to die?!  
  
Jessica: You wanna try me?   
  
*And so, sadly for the Seto lovers, Jessica and Seto separate. Let's face it, people, they just can't stand each other! Okay, enough third person here. I can't stand Seto! I'm sorry, but I do love Jonouchi instead! And I don't like Seto and his constant ignorance to Jonouchi!....It just pisses me off....but Mokuba's adorable! Don't be sad/mad Seto lovers! I don't hate you...unless you flame me...but REALLY think about it! We were both happy in the end! And don't you all want Seto to be happy? Of course you do! ^.^*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyla: Pwease wead and weview...  
  
Kaira-chan: And give us idea's on who to do next.   
  
Jeshi-chan: Don't say Yami, or Pharaoh Yami. We know when were throwing them in....  
  
Pharaoh Yami: *pales* You're...marrying me...?  
  
Kaira-chan: Yep ^___^  
  
Jeshi-chan: So tell us... *Chanting* please Jonouchi, Ryou or Bakura, Jonouchi, Ryou or Bakura....  
  
Kaira-chan: =.=; Don't influence them.....oh yeah, we're doing the Ancient Egyptian cast too ^___^ Hope you liked... 


	2. Ryou

Kaira-chan: And were back!  
  
Yami Kaira: You know, you sound like a horse race announcer when you do that...  
  
Kaira-chan: *Just to annoy YK* And they're off!!  
  
Yami Kaira: -.-;  
  
Jeshi-chan: And number 18 takes the lead with 14 trailing closely behind it, and oh! Out comes that kid Bart's horse, running like I've never seen a horse run before...to bad the race has already been won...  
  
Yami Kaira: *Twitch* *Starts to strangle Jeshi-chan*  
  
Jeshi-chan: This is just *Gag* like Drama class *choke*  
  
*Pharaoh Yami and Kaira-chan and Kyla drag YK off of Jeshi-chan*  
  
Jeshi-chan: Me and Kaira-chan do not own Yu-Gi-Man  
  
Kaira-chan: -.-; It's Yu-gi-OH!! Nor do we own DragonballZ.  
  
Jeshi-chan: whatever...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE ENGAGEMENT  
  
Ryou walked up to Kaira-chan. "Um...Kaira-chan. What is it you want?" He asked in his cute little English accent.   
  
"Ryou, how would you like..." Kaira-chan started. "To get married!" She unsheathed her Katana slowly.   
  
Ryou saw the small gesture. "I'd love it! In fact, I was just about to ask you to marry me..." Ryou looked around, panicked. Then he took off his Millennium Ring. "Kaira-chan, would you marry me?" He asked.   
  
Kaira-chan smiled. "Yes! I'd love to Ryou!"  
  
"Jolly Good!" He grinned, hoping Bakura wouldn't be too angry that he gave away his Millennium Ring.   
  
THE PLANNING (Going to Script formation)  
  
Bakura: Yay! I'm so glad my little Ryou is getting married!! I never thought he had it in him **Tear**  
  
Yami Kaira: ...Well....that was out of character.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, well, shut up!! At least I'm no...um...dead!  
  
Yami Kaira: Yes you are.... *Turns to Kaira-chan* Oooo!! Let's see the ring!! I want to see how much money he spent on you!!  
  
Kaira-chan: *Grinning widely* OK!!  
  
Ryou: Hey! Actually honey, lets NOT show them the ring.   
  
Kaira-chan: Oh nonsense Ryou-kun! *Pulls Millennium ring out from under her shirt*  
  
Bakura and Yami Kaira: O_o  
  
Yami Kaira: *Burst out laughing*  
  
Bakura: RYOU!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO??!!!  
  
Ryou: *Timidly* I...proposed to her?  
  
Bakura: You - What - I - WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO???!!!!!!  
  
Yami Kaira: AHAHAHAH!!! YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR STUPID HIKARI!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Oh!! And like you can! I can control my hikari [light] a hundred times better than yours!  
  
Yami Kaira: Can not!  
  
Bakura: Prove it!  
  
Yami Kaira: Kaira-chan! Get me a drink! NOW!  
  
Kaira-chan: No.   
  
*Bakura bursts out laughing*  
  
Yami Kaira: *Turning red with embarrassment and anger* NOW! YOU LISTEN TO ME!! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!  
  
Kaira-chan: *Standing up angrily* WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR ME??!!  
  
Yami Kaira: I've gotten rid of all you enemies, and whoever bugged you, I have made you life 100 times better.   
  
Kaira-chan: AND NOW EVERYONE IS AFRAID OF ME FOR FEAR I'LL GO PSYCHOTIC ON THEM!! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!! _YOU_ GET _ME_ SOMETHING TO DRINK!!!  
  
Yami Kaira: O_O OK!!  
  
Bakura: *Bursts out laughing* Oh yeah, you controlled her great.   
  
Kaira-chan: You go with her too Bakura. Get poor Ryou something to drink.   
  
Ryou: *Cowering away from Kaira, now regretting proposing to her*  
  
Bakura: No. Make me.   
  
Kaira-chan: DO IT NOW!!  
  
Bakura: O_O Yes ma'am! *Follows Yami Kaira*  
  
Kaira-chan: Right, now we can plan in peace.   
  
Ryou: *Shivering in fear, now seeing what an angry Kaira is like*  
  
Kaira-chan: ^-^ No need to be afraid!! *Is all happy and cheery*  
  
Ryou: O_o **Is even more afraid from the massive mood change*  
  
Kaira-chan: OK! Hmm...Should Jeshi-chan or Yami Kaira be the Maid of Honor?   
  
Ryou: Um...*thinking*  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Jeshi-chan: RYOU!!!!! *Glomps him* I won't ever let you go. You'll be mine forever, and ever and ever!!!!  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Ryou: Yami Kaira. Should Bakura or Yugi be the Best Man?  
  
Kaira-chan: Hmm... *Thinking*  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Kaira-chan: Yami! Lets go out for ice cream!  
  
Yami: Um...aren't you married to Seto?  
  
Kaira-chan: Yeah, but who cares. What should we get, Vanilla or chocolate.   
  
Yami: Um...Aren't you married to Seto?  
  
Kaira-chan: Yeah, but I thought you two were rivals?  
  
Yami: Good point. Let's have chocolate.   
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Kaira-chan: Chocolate.   
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Kaira-chan: Let's have chocolate cake!  
  
Ryou: Um...OK... *Flips a coin* Yugi it is.   
  
Kaira-chan: Ok, Bridesmaids can be, Jeshi-chan of course.   
  
Ryou: Can we just...not invite her??   
  
~~One of Ryou's Imaginings~~  
  
Priest: You may now kiss the bride.  
  
Jeshi-chan: *Kills Kaira* Opps, I thought you said kill the bride.   
  
~~~End Ryou's Imaginings~~  
  
Kaira-chan: No, we can not just not invite her. And... Rebecca can be another bridesmaid.   
  
Ryou: Who?  
  
Kaira-chan: Oh, you don't know her, it was just after Duelist Kingdom. And...um...the regulars, Mai, and Isis, and...I need one more....Must I say it this chapter?  
  
Ryou: Chapter?? *Shakes head* and no, you needn't. Because...there is still Serenity!   
  
Ryou: Um...Ok. Hmm...my other friends are Honda, Jonouchi, Bakura, Yami and um... Otogi I guess... They can be the Groomsmen.   
  
Kaira-chan: Groomsmen?  
  
Ryou: *Sighs* The equivalent to Bridesmaids.   
  
Kaira-chan: Seto said they were Grooming Men...  
  
Ryou: WELL KAIBA'S A BAKA!!  
  
Kaira-chan: O_o  
  
Ryou: I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from.   
  
Kaira-chan: Who should be the flower girl?  
  
Ryou: ...Just because I seem to be out of character, I say we make Kaiba suffer. He will be out flower girl!  
  
Kaira-chan: Which one?  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Kaira-chan: Seto or Mokuba?  
  
Ryou: Seto -.-;  
  
Kaira-chan: OK! That makes Mokuba the ring barer!  
  
**Just because I don't want this to get repetitive, The Bachelor and Bachelorette parties consisted of a lot of drinking and a lot of nudity**  
  
THE WEDDING  
  
Bakura: *Putting on his tux* Stupid Ryou, give away the Millennium Ring. And then not even ask me to be the best man. I'll show him...  
  
Yami: *Also putting on his tux* What are you mumbling about Bakura?  
  
Bakura: How I'm gonna steal your stupid puzzle at the stupid wedding party when your stupidly drunk and have stupidly let down your guard.   
  
Marik: *Standing around watching* Well, that was stupid of you.  
  
Bakura & Yami: What?  
  
Marik: You just gave away your plan, while Yami still has time to prevent it by NOT getting drunk...  
  
Yami: Not get drunk?? How could such a thought come to you?  
  
Marik: O_o I do not know.   
  
Bakura: -.-; Yami, you are a baka.   
  
Yami: ?? I am? Why?  
  
Yugi: *Skipping around in his tux* I'm more important than all of you! I'm more important than all of you!  
  
Jonouchi and Honda: *Already getting drunk*  
  
Jonouchi: And then I said *hic* You'd like that, wouldn't you!  
  
Honda: *Bursts out laughing like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard*  
  
Yugi: -.-; Shouldn't you guys save the drinking for the wedding party?  
  
Jonouchi: Naw! We didn't drink at the last one, so we need to make up for it now.  
  
Mai: *Walks by the door in her strapless bridesmaid outfit*   
  
Jonouchi: *Whistles and howls at her, at exactly the wrong moment when she disappears and Anzu takes her place*  
  
Anzu: *Blushes* Why, thank you Jonouchi-kun.   
  
Jonouchi: NO!! I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!! OH GOD NO!!! *Crying hysterically*  
  
Yugi: How come I think that two drunk Groomsmen at a wedding with the half the guests and such psychos and such, is not such a good idea...  
  
Yami: Nonsense, it's a great idea. *Turns to Bakura* So, did you get the popcorn.   
  
Bakura: *Pulls out three bags* Do you want the "Left at the alter" bag, the "Fight breaks out amongst the Bride/Grooms secret lover and the Bride/Groom" bag, or the "I'm pregnant with someone else's/The Grooms baby" Bag?  
  
Marik: Bring all three, just incase.   
  
Yugi: -.-; God help us...  
  
Seto: -.-; what did I do to deserve this?? *Walks into room in a little dress meant for a little girl. Since he is so tall, it only goes down to half way between his butt, and his knees*  
  
Everyone: ....O_o....................*Silence*  
  
Bakura: *Breaking the silence* How about the "Everyone dies from being grossed out about a random object" bag too?  
  
Yami & Marik: *Can only nod, looking at Seto, disgusted looks on there faces*  
  
Ryou: *Waiting at the alter, no priest around* *Looks around* **Marik and Malik, and Bandit Keith, and Pegasus and all the other not so important characters are sitting in the audience, along with Ishtar-chan, Tina-chan, Rabab-chan and Serina-chan** Does anyone know where the priest is?  
  
Marik: *Laughs* I bet you and that moron of a girl forgot to hire one! *Everyone in the audience laugh about how stupid that would be*  
  
Ryou: O_o   
  
*Everyone stops*   
  
Marik: ...You _Didn't_ forget, did you?  
  
Ryou: *Nervous laughter*  
  
Marik: I should kill you right here and now -.-;  
  
Vegeta(From DragonballZ): *Runs in* KAKOROTT((Dammit, I haven't spelt it in so long, I've forgotten how -.-;))! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
*Everyone looks at Vegeta*  
  
Ishtar-chan: VEGETA!!  
  
Vegeta: What? How do you know my name you foolish human?  
  
Ishtar-chan: *Gets up* You get to be the Priest at this here wedding!  
  
Vegeta: Who the hell are you, how the hell do you know my name, and what wedding????  
  
Ishtar-chan: Never mind who I am, and how I know your name. Its not important. What **Is** important is that Ryou *Gestures to Ryou* Need someone to marry him.   
  
Vegeta: I AM NOT MARRYING ALBINO BOY THERE!  
  
Ishtar-chan: O_O NOT YOU!!! You get to be the priest to marry him and Kaira-chan!  
  
Vegeta: *Muttering* Kaira-chan, hmm...Kaira-chan, why does she sound so familiar.  
  
Ishtar-chan: *Pushes him up to the alter and gives him cue cards, then sits back down beside Marik* Marik-kun ^-^ *Smiles* Someday it will be us!! *Snuggles up to him*  
  
Marik: O_O  
  
**Soon, Seto walks down in his dress, making tons of people laugh, and a few "Looking good Kaiba-boy" From Pegasus and other people who enjoy mocking him. Yami Kaira and Yugi walk down, arm and arm, Rebecca and Honda come down together, followed by Jonouchi and Mai, and Serenity and Otogi, much to Honda's displeasure. ((But whose he jealous of, hmm?? (Is a Honda X Otogi fan))). Then Bakura and Jeshi-chan* Jeshi-chan: Bakura! I love Bakura! Yay! Bakura! I love Bakura! Yay!  
  
Bakura: T-T *Then Yami and Isis*  
  
*Kaira-chan walks down alone, just because Yami doesn't feel like doing all that running today, and she wouldn't let anyone else do it*  
  
Vegeta: YOU!  
  
Kaira-chan: *Looks* VEGETA??!!  
  
Ryou: You know each other?  
  
Vegeta: How can you marry this beast?  
  
Kaira-chan: You're one to talk. I feel sorry for Bulma.   
  
Ryou: Um...How do you know each other?  
  
Vegeta: Kaira-chan used to write DragonballZ fics. They were horrible, everyone was outta character.   
  
Bakura: I know how you feel.   
  
Kaira-chan: QUIET YOU!  
  
Bakura: *Monotone* Yes...ma'am. I mean...see what I mean!  
  
Vegeta: *Reading this* Though, she was good in the sense that she never used script formation.   
  
Kaira-chan: I know -.-; It's a new thing for me. Some fics I can't write normally. It's horrible, ne?  
  
Vegeta: Yes, horrible.   
  
Yami: Are you gonna marry them or not?!  
  
Vegeta: Ah yes, sorry. *Kaira-chan walks up to Ryou's side*  
  
*Vegeta does the vows, Kaira-chan and Ryou say I do*   
  
Vegeta: Does anyone have a reason why these two shouldn't be wed.   
  
Jeshi-chan: I'M PREGNANT WITH RYOU'S BABY!!  
  
**Bakura whips out the "I'm pregnant with someone else's/The Grooms baby" Bag of popcorn, and the Yami's sit and eat, while watching**  
  
Ryou: O_o WHAT??!! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!  
  
Kaira-chan: What? A virgin? I'm leaving!   
  
**Bakura whips out the "Left at the alter" bag of popcorn, and they commence eating again**  
  
Yami: *Swallows popcorn, and gets up* Kaira-chan! Now that you are leaving him, we can run away and get married like we planned!  
  
Ryou: WHAT?? *Punches Yami and a fight breaks out*  
  
**Bakura whips out a bag of"Fight breaks out amongst the Bride/Grooms secret lover and the Bride/Groom" bag, and him and Marik start eating**  
  
Yami: Just a minute Ryou.   
  
Ryou: Ok.   
  
Yami: *Grabs a handful of the popcorn, stuffs it in his mouth, then fighting again*  
  
Vegeta: This is pathetic! I can't believe she left us for these weird-os. *Flies out the window, like a normal person -.-;*  
  
And so, Kaira-chan and Ryou never got married. Why? Because this chapter was already too long. Hehe -.-;   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaira-chan: T-T ME AND YAMI WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER LIKE THAT!!  
  
Jeshi-chan: There there Kaira-chan, it'll be OK.   
  
Kaira-chan: I know ^___^ *Runs off to stalk Yami again*  
  
And here is Jeshi-chan's part!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTE: I, Jeshi-chan ish very sorry to any Seto lovers who hate me even more. To tell you the truth, Kaira-chan has been on my case all week because she told me about Seto's crappy-ass life and I sorta felt...felt....s-so...SOR....SORR.....S-AW, SCREW IT! I'm not sayin' it! But that doesn't mean I like him, doesn't mean that I'm looking at him differently, and it certainly doesn't mean that he can STILL walk around like a big dumb jerk that he is!...I'm sorry, I just have a thing against him because he's so tall and rich....I knew a lot of rich kids like him...they were all my arch enemies.....*sits in corner and pouts...until now*  
  
Jessica: *Runs up to Kaira* Okay, Kaira-chan, now what do we do?  
  
Kaira: Hmmmm...We marry someone else.  
  
Jessica: .....*gives thumbs up and nods* Sounds like good. Who's next?  
  
Kaira: Hmmm..well, we married Seto last time....  
  
Jessica: Ha ha! You were Kaira Kaiba!  
  
Kaira: *Narrows eyes at Jessica* You were Jeshi Kaiba!  
  
Jessica: NOOOOOO!!! *rolls around on the ground screaming*  
  
Kaira: Heheheheh....Anyway...who we marry next is....Ryou!  
  
Jessica: *ears perk up. She jumps up excitedly* NO WAY! REALLY?!?! O_O  
  
Kaira: Yep. *nods* The first reader (Who ish Jackie!) who reviewed decided!  
  
Jessica: WHEEEEEEEE!!!! ^.^ FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN!!!!! LOTSA LUVS, JACKIE!!! *Looks all evil* Yes!! Now all that sexy white hair and accent are MINE! Mwwahahahahawwhhhheeeeeeeeee!!!! *salutes to Kaira* Kaira-chan! Wish me luck-wait.......what do I mean "luck?" Luck has been on my side since the beginning of the chapter! Now.....blasting off in the speed of light, I am Sailor Venus-WHOOOSH!!!!!!! *Runs away*  
  
Yami Kaira: ......O_O.....*turns to Kaira* Have I ever told you that you pick up the weirdest friends?? *Kaira: ^.^*  
  
Jessica: *finds Ryou walking in a park somewhere* RYOU!!!!!!!!! *huggles him while contentedly purring like a kitten =^.^=*  
  
Ryou: O.O....E-excuse me?  
  
Jessica: Hee hee! Goofy Ryou! *more huggles* ^.^  
  
Ryou: Oh, I remember you. You're the crazy author that everyone doesn't like because you hate Seto.  
  
Jessica: Heheh...yeah...*mutters, "dumb bastard Seto lovers...."* ANYWAY!...*sweat droppies. She knows that the Seto lovers are plotting her death RIGHT NOW. LOL* Guess what guess what guess what?!?!?  
  
Ryou: Um...I don't know....what?  
  
Jessica: We're going to get married!!!  
  
Ryou: O.O...W-what?!  
  
Jessica: You heard me! We're going to get married!  
  
Ryou: M-m-married???? *face goes incredibly pale...not that that's actually POSSIBLE!*  
  
Jessica: Yeah!! *huggles* And as for children, we'll worry about those when we turn 21!  
  
Ryou: C-c-c-children??????? O.O....*poor dude looks like he's going to have a heart attack!*  
  
Jessica: Yeah!! So.....sounds cool, right?!?  
  
Ryou: But...but.....so young of an age to be married...that's not...not...  
  
Jessica: Ryou! People get married at young ages all the time!  
  
Ryou: But but but but.....  
  
Jessica: What? You wuv me, don't you? *Big chibi eyes*  
  
Ryou: Yeah, but but-  
  
Jessica: AHA! I KNEW IT! You don't love me....I guess I'll go off in a corner and....and....RYOU!!!!! *Huggles him again* Puuuhhhhlllllleeeeeeeeeeesssssssseeeeeeee??? You married Kaira-chan!!  
  
Ryou: I guess....Alright, we get married.  
  
Jessica: YAY!!!!!! *Huggles him some more* =^.^= SO! When the time comes, how many children? How about 6?  
  
Ryou: WHAT? S-six children?!  
  
Jessica: What? You want 9?  
  
Ryou: O.O!! Where do you get 9 from?!?  
  
Jessica: Listen, here! I'LL be the one giving birth to the kids, so we go by MY numbers! And my good luck numbers are multiples of 3! (Why? I don't know, it really is though in r/l. Spooky, huh?)  
  
Ryou: Well, how about 3?  
  
Jessica: But...3 is such a common number for children! We need to be different! We need to show people that WE'RE better than them somehow! (Where that came from, I don't know.)  
  
Ryou: Actually, I'm finding wedding planning to be quite fun. ^_^  
  
Jessica: Hee hee!! ^.^ Yay! It'll be purty! Oooh...Jeshi-chan wants blue roses! They're purrrrdddyyy....  
  
Ryou: Speaking in third person again?  
  
Jessica: Yes, Jeshi-chan is. ^.^ (LOL) Oh! I want Jackie to come to the wedding too!  
  
Ryou: Okay.  
  
Jessica: Yay! Jackie, Kaira-chan and Yami Kaira-chan will be the brides' maids! They so purrddddyyy....  
  
Ryou: Okay! ^_^  
  
Jessica: He's a cute husband dude! *huggles* ^.^....and Yugi, Jonouchi, and Marik will be the pigs!  
  
Ryou: O.o....pigs?  
  
Jessica: The equivalents to the brides's maids!  
  
Ryou: Ohhhh.....I get it....But what about Bakura?  
  
Jessica: Oh, he'll be the emotional lady who cries uncontrollably at weddings even though she doesn't even know the people getting married!  
  
Ryou: O.o......  
  
Bakura: HEY! That's not fair!  
  
Jessica: (To Bakura) Well you can't be the "lousy drunk" at the wedding! That's Malik!  
  
Ryou: I thought we weren't going to have any alcohol.  
  
Jessica: I'm sorry, but we have to have it, if not then Yami and Bakura won't come!  
  
Ryou: .....What about Malik?  
  
Jessica: WHAT ABOUT MALIK?!?!?  
  
Ryou: ....O.O....Nothing!  
  
*Anyway, the wedding again takes place. If you need me to be more specific, then I'll just tell you that Honda was the flower girl, and Bakura did the crying well..even though Yami and Malik started laughing at him, then Bakura hucked a chair at both of them while still crying. It was quite amusing. Not to mention that the wedding took place 2 hours late because Duke lost the cake, but it was found in a nearby bingo hall. They had to beat down 3 old ladies and a poodle to get it back. Anyway...then we have the wedding party again....and what's the best way to start off the wedding party? With Malik of course!*  
  
Malik: *comes charging into the hall again* HEY, Yami dude! Pass the puzzle, man!  
  
Yami: YEAH! *chucks the Millennium puzzle at Malik*  
  
Malik: *Catches puzzle and splashes it into the bowl of juice on one of the tables* Ladies and gentlemen! The punch has been spiked! *Everyone laughs hysterically*  
  
Serenity: (to Ryou and Jessica) So, now that you two are married, what are you going to do?  
  
Jessica: First, I think I'll get a number from Ryou about children, seeing as how he trailed off without an answer at the beginning of my part of the chapter!!!  
  
Ryou: Heh heh heh...*sweat droppies*  
  
Mai: You're going to have children?  
  
Jessica: Oh, yes! In about 6-7 years. There will be many.  
  
Honda: How about 20?  
  
Jessica: *Ryou: O.O!!!!* Multiples of 3!  
  
Honda: Okay....how about 21?  
  
Jessica: Hey, yeah! (turns to Ryou) How about 21?   
  
Ryou: WHAT?!?! T-T-T-WENTY ONE?!?!??!!?  
  
Jessica: Silly, Ryou! Who else is going to take care of us when we get old and useless?  
  
Yami: I think you should have NO children! You see Apu from the Simpsons? 9 children, and they can't go anywhere unless those kids are on leashes! LEASHES, DAMMIT! I don't think that's a good idea!  
  
Malik: Yeah, I mean honestly! Who would screw the EXACT same woman 21 times?!?!  
  
Jessica: !!!!!!O.O!!!!!!!!!*Ryou's face turns beet red...geez, never knew that could happen!*  
  
Everyone: MALIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ *Anzu, Mai and Serenity smash the cake on top of Malik. Kaira-chan throws her shoes at Malik, Jackie hides her face and screams for fear that her beloved Malik will get hurt, and Yami Kaira-chan just sits and watches everything*  
  
Yami: *Starts to think about the whole children thing again. Has a weird dream about Jessica and Ryou living in a big pretty house in England somewhere, with the two of them walking to the park or something, when Jessica calls, "Come, children!". And 9 children follow Ryou and Jessica like baby ducks following their mother in a single file line with little British accents saying, "Yes, mother! Coming, father!".....Yami shudders at the thought and directs his attention back to the fight*  
  
*The next day, Jessica and Ryou walk around aimlessly through the town.*  
  
Jessica: See, Ryou? This is fun!!  
  
Ryou: Yeah...actually, it is fun! ^_^  
  
Jessica: Hee hee!!! *Huggles him* ^.^  
  
Kaira: *Runs up to the both of them* Hi Lo!  
  
Jessica: Hullo, Kaira-chan!  
  
Kaira: So, how are the both of you? Have a nice night?  
  
Ryou: Oh, jolly good!  
  
Jessica: HEEEHEE! *Huggles Ryou again* I love it when he says that! ^.^!!  
  
Kaira: Ooooohhh....'_' sounds like SOMEONE had fun last night!   
  
Jessica: O.O...Hehehe...whaaaaat??  
  
Kaira: You know....^.^  
  
Jessica: Know what?!? O~O *Ryou looks disturbed and confused at the same time*  
  
Cop: *walks past the three of them* Good morning, citizens!  
  
Jessica: Hullo! ^.^  
  
Kaira: Hi Lo! ^.^  
  
Ryou: Good morning! ^.^  
  
Cop: Ahhh...it's nice to see the younger ones out nice and early in the morning. It seems so....right....anyway, I'll be going now, so, goodbye!  
  
Jessica: Buh-bye! ^.^  
  
Kaira: Buh-bye! ^.^  
  
Ryou: Cheerio! ^.^  
  
Cop: *stops and turns suddenly when he hears Ryou* Good lord! There's an English person here!! *Gets in Ryou's face* We here in Canada don't do well with you little left-side driving hoodlums in this country! You people aren't allowed to be in Canada!!! That means...YOU'RE OUTTA HERE, BUDDY! *grabs Ryou roughly*  
  
Jessica: HEY! Canada's a free country! We allow the English/British peoples here!   
  
Cop: ...SHUT UP! You're killin' it! We have to end the chapter SOMEHOW!  
  
Jessica: Hmmmm....good thinking....see you later, Ryou.  
  
Cop: You won't see him later. He's getting the chair!  
  
Jessica: But we don't have death penalties in Canada!!!!!!!!  
  
Cop: We have to end the CHAPTER!  
  
Jessica: *sigh* Alright.  
  
Kaira: Hey, it's not that bad, Jeshi-chan....you've already lost one husband...  
  
Jessica: Well, I guess I COULD just pout...but then I think....there is still Jonouchi and Bakura out there....and....I'M SINGLE AGAIN!!! WHOOOOO!! *Kaira and Jeshi dance around stupidly* 


	3. Ishtarchan Extra

THE ENGAGEMENT

  


Marik: *Wakes up* Hmm....a new day...and new kill *Smirks and gets outta bed* *looks at feet* That's odd, there is a little glass container at the foot of this random woman's bed. *Looks to see a woman with her heart ripped out laying on the floor beside the bed* She had such a comfy bed ^-^ *Picks of glass container and sniffs it* Hmm....this smells like...vodka. *Drinks it* and it tastes like Vodka. But it can't be vodka, because...oh screw it, it is vodka. *Looks to door* and there is another container...how very odd. *Drinks that container of vodka also* Oh, and here is another one, to the right of me... *Drinks it* *Follows a trail of vodka bottles* These seem to be leading me somewhere...naw, that's stupid, no one does that in real life. *Comes to a giant plate of sugar cookies and pixie sticks* YAY!!! SUGAR!!! *Eats it all, and then sees another vodka trail, and follows that*

Voice in Shadows: Excellent, my pet. Come to me!!! 

Marik: *Reaches the end of the vodka trail, sugar high and drunk*

Ishtar-chan(Voice in the Shadows): MARIK!! *Runs out and glomps him*

Marik: Well, hello there little boy!

Ishtar-chan: Little boy?? *Shakes head* Anyways, Marik, will you marry me?

Marik: Marry you? Sure little boy.

Ishtar-chan: YAY!!!!!

  


THE PLANNING

Marik: *Still drunk* And Yami ish the beast man!

Ishtar-chan: *Blinks* Yami? Why the hell would you want a pussy like that to be your best man?

Marik: Because I love that guy.

Ishtar-chan: O_o I'll pretend I didn't hear that. *Beside best man she writes Bakura*

Marik: *Looks at it* Does that say Yami?

Ishtar-chan: Why, yes, yes it does. 

Marik: OK!!! And Yugi, and Weevil and Rex, and Pegasus can be groomsmen! (Do NOT ask me how he knows them -.-; )

Ishtar-chan: Right-o! *Writes down Malik, Ryou, Yami and Jonouchi beside groomsmen*

Marik: For the wedding party, can we play pin the tail on the random stranger, and then brutally kill him?

Ishtar-chan: YES!!! *Beside wedding party she writes pin the tail on the random stranger and then brutally kill him* And hmm...Mai, Isis, and Serenity and erm....Jeshi-chan are the bridesmaids! And Kaira-chan can be the best m-....the Maid of Honour. 

Marik: And Anzu is the Priest?

Ishtar-chan: *Nods, not really paying attention*

  


The Bachelor and Bachelorette party consisted of Ishtar-chan pouring more alcohol down Marik's throat so that his drunkenness didn't wear off, and he wouldn't kill her.

  


THE WEDDING

Bakura: How come I DO NOT think this will work out?

Yami: Perhaps the fact that Marik is stumbling around out there drunk, and scaring away all the guests by threatening to kill them?

Bakura: Yeah, that's probably it. 

  


So, Bakura and Kaira-chan walk down the isle arm and arm, then Jeshi and Ryou, Serenity and Jonouchi, Mai and Yami and finally Malik and Isis.

  


Marik: *Looks at his best man, Bakura* That's not Yami!

Ishtar-chan: You never asked for Yami, you asked for Bakura. 

Marik: Well, I want Yami now!

Ishtar-chan: Well, I'm sorry, but we're about to get married, Yami can't be your best man now. 

Marik: But I love him!!

Everyone: O_O

Bakura: Yami, ruining two weddings in a row! Shame on you. 

Yami: I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW!!

Rishid: O_O HOW COULD YOU!!

Malik: RASHID!! Marik loves Yami, not me!

Rishid: OK

Marik: *Suddenly sobering up* Love Yami? Who the hell said anything about loving Yami?

Everyone: -.-;

Anzu: *Ignoring everything, and then suddenly* You may now kiss the bride. 

Marik: What? Who's getting married? 

Ishtar-chan: *Grabs him by the front of the shirt and passionately kisses him*

Marik: O_O *Manages to get away, and gasps for air* You..I...we?

Ishtar-chan: *Interrupts* Time for the wedding party, and Pin the Tail on the Random Stranger then Brutally Kill Him!

Marik: PtTotRStBKH?? YES!! *Runs off with Ishtar-chan*

Kaira-chan: *Sniff sniff* That is so romantic.

Yami Kaira: What the hell are you talking about? There running off to...kill...random...people... LETS GO!! *Grabs Kaira-chans wrist and runs after them*

Jeshi-chan: FUN!! *Skips after them*

  


They were married happily for some chapters, but sadly. It could not last...They had an argument over killing Bakura and Malik. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: There's what _I_ think would happen...and you thought you should be afraid of Jeshi-chan's version *Grins*

Jeshi-chan: Hey, you haven't even seen my version, how do you know its not something to fear?

Kaira-chan: -.-; Nothing could be worse then mine....

Jeshi-chan: Here's mine now ^___^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Jessica: Jackie!! Guessy what?

Jackie: What, Jessi?

Jessica: Kaira-chan tells me that we both write up purdy extra part of the marrying peoples story for you!! And YOU gets to marry the yami Malik! *My English language around my friends isn't the greatest*

Jackie: Um...yeah.... *is scared to see what Jessica wrote for her*

  


Jackie: *Walking around looking for Malik. Malik sounds more evil to me, so I use Malik as the yami, and Marik as the hikari...like it and/or love it! There is NO option C...or D...whatever*Maaaaaallllliiiiikkkk!! Where are you? Come out come out wherever you are! I've got a surprise for you! ^.^

Malik: *jumps out of nowhere all ecstatic* what? What is it? I want it! I want to know what it is! Where is it? WHERE!? Gimmie gimmie gimmie!

Jackie: Me, silly! Hee hee! ^.^

Malik: O.o....*is confused*...what?

Jackie: You're going to marry me, you goof!

Malik: O.o....._...I don't think so! Now if you excuse me, I want my surprise right now! I've got important things to do!

Jackie: That WAS the surprise you moron! .

Malik: O.O....Ohhh....Well then. I don't want it. *turns to leave*

Jackie: NO! Malik, you stay! You are GOING to marry me!

Malik: HA! That's a good one. Foolish little girl, go play with your toys, maybe your dollies will marry your stuffed animals!

Jackie: O.O.....MALIK! You stay!

Malik: Good-bye, little girl. *Walking away*

Jackie: O.O....NOOO! Come back here!!!!!!! _ You are NOT going to leave on me! *pulls out gun and shoots Malik with a Rhino tranquilizer*

Malik: OWWW!! F%*&! *turns back to Jackie* What the HELL do you think you're doing?!?

Jackie: !!OoO...Why didn't it work?!??!?

Malik: HA! You foolish girl! It will take more than just a-*THUNK. Falls down in a deep sleep*

Jackie: O.O....^.^ That's better! *Picks up Malik and carries him away*

  


*Malik wakes up later with handcuffs on in Jackie's basement....and is also on a leash that is chained to the water heater in the corner of the room..err...basement...whatever*

Malik: What the hell?! *Jackie comes walking downstairs*

Jackie: Oooh! Malik's up! ^.^ Silly! My wonderful husband, you've been sleeping for so long!

Malik: Phhht...husband...yeah right....O.O..*has just noticed the ring on his finger*...Wha..?????

Jackie: Well, before you woke up the first time I shot you, I had to go ask the Seto lovers who drugged Jessi in the first chapter to get a drug that did the exact same thing, only for it to make you love me instead of Seto....after I got it, you were just waking up, so I had to force the pills down you quick and pretty much had to stab you with the injection shots...then you fell in love with me! We immediately got married, it was a beautiful wedding...*she's been planning it since the first time she saw Malik!...Actually, I'm not sure, I just took a wild guess and I'm assuming that I'm right. LOL*after the wedding pictures, the drug started to wear off, so I shot you with another Rhino tranquilizer and brought you back here, and you've been sleeping ever since!..For the past 2 days! ^.^

Malik: O.O....NO! I don't love you! Free me now!

Jackie: Oh no, I can't do that, my love! You'll try to run away from me! And you're NOT leaving, because we're married, and are supposed to stay together in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, and until death do us part! _ 

Malik: OO.....*is scared*...I-I don't see why I'm worrying. I know my hikari will come to save me! Good ol' Marik is always there for me, and he won't let you get away with this!

Jackie: Oh, I've already taken care of him. *evil grins*

  


*Marik is left tied up and gagged on Jessica's doorstep. Jessica and Kaira open the door*

Jessica: Oooooh....look, Kaira-chan! It's Marik!

Kaira: Hee hee! He's decided to join the slumber party! ^.^

Jessica: Yay! ^.^ He's just in time for dress-up! *This is where all of you feel sorry for poor Marik! He's left all alone with me and Kaira-chan!*

Kaira: I'd rather dress-up Yami...

Jessica: But it's perfect practice, Kaira-chan!

Kaira: O.O! You're right, Jeshi-chan!

Jessica: Now what colours do you think Marik will look good in?

Kaira: Oooooh! Pink lipstick!

Jessica: Please, Kaira-chan, he's got tanned skin!

Kaira: Hmm...you're right..it won't show up...red!!!!

Jessica: Hey, yeah! He'll look soooo purdy! And a nice little purple dress....

Kaira: Oh, yes! Purple is DEFINITELY his colour! It matches his eyes! ^.^...and I can soooo see cute little pink nails!

Jessica: Yeah!!! ^.^ *Both girls giggle uncontrollably*

Marik: O.O!! *Trying to scream*

*Jessica and Kaira drag Marik in kicking...and still trying to scream*

  


Malik: Heeeelllllpppp!!!!! Somebody help me!!!! Please help me!!!!

Jackie: Malik dear, what are you screaming for?

Malik: You are crazy! I'm gonna...I'm gonna....*realizes that his millennium rod is missing*

Jackie: *Holds up millennium rod* Oh, dear Malik, you don't need this. Now come, we are going for a nice walk. *Unchains the leash from the water heater and drags Malik outside*

Yugi: Hey look! It's Malik!....And Jackie!

*Jackie is pulling Malik down the street on the leash*

Malik: Help me!!!! Please!!!! *All peoples come up to them. (to be specific: Yugi, Yami, Jonouchi, Honda, Duke, Anzu, Bakura, and Mai..okay, so maybe not everyone comes up to them)*

Yugi: Soooo...what are you two up to today?

Jackie: Going for a walk! ^.^

Malik: Help me!!!!!

Jonouchi: Help YOU? What for?

Honda: Yeah, what have you done for us? Nothing! That's what I thought!

Yugi: Actually Malik, I think you're getting what you deserve!

Malik: Oh, come on! What have I ever done to you?

Mai: You tried to kill me.

Jonouchi: And me!!

Yami: You knocked me unconscious with your damn card!

Bakura: You made my body disappear! *Jessica appears*

Jessica: Yeah! You made Bakura's damn sexy body disappear!!

Everyone: (to Jessica) 'O.O'

Jessica: *blushes* Heehee!! ^.^ *leaves*

Duke: That was odd.

Bakura: O.O....*starts looking over himself* Do I really have a nice body? *Everyone sweat droppies*

Jonouchi: *Is jealous of Bakura*

Mai: *Is jealous of Jessica*

Yugi: *Is jealous of Yami*

Yami: *Is jealous of Yugi*

Anzu: *Has always been jealous of Kaira and Yami Kaira*

Honda: *Is jealous of Duke*

Duke: *Is pissed because he has no one to be jealous of*

Kaira: *comes walking by with Marik and Jessica (Heheh...I always come back!)* Ohhhh Yuuuuuugggiiiiii!! Your date is here! *Pushes Marik up ahead of her and Jessica*

Marik: ACCCKKK!! *hair is permed, he is wearing make-up, wearing a purple dress with matching high heels, nails are pink, and smells of a really really pretty flowery perfume*

Everyone: "O.O" *Duke isn't paying attention*

Malik: Marik! What did they do to you?!?!

Marik: I'm...I'm hideous!! And I can't run...can't run...they'll come after me...then they'll HUGGLE me again! *shudders*

Jackie: Kaira!! Jessi!!! I told you two to NOT torture him!!!!

Jessica: We didn't torture him!! We dressed him up for the ball!

Kaira: *All dreamy looking* And now he will dance with the beautiful Prince Yugi-kun! *Jessica and Kaira giggle like school girls*

Duke: *Looks at Marik* Hey, who's the pretty lady? *Anzu beats Duke over the head. Bakura beats Anzu over the head shortly after*

Malik: That's it! I want free now!!!!

Jackie: No no, Malik! You haven't been behaving yourself! ^.^ *Huggles Malik*

Malik: Uggghhh...*sweat droppies* 

Bakura: Marik, you look ridiculous! Get the hell out of that dress!

Jessica: *huggles Bakura* Then we'll dress YOU up in a pretty dress, and do up your pretty hair, huh, Bakura??? Wheee heee heeee!! =^.^= *Jonouchi glares at Bakura*

Kaira: *Huggles Yami* And Yami tooooooo!!! Dress up Yami all pretty!! =^.^= *Anzu glares at Kaira*

Yami and Bakura: Uggghhh...*sweat droppies*

Jackie: But NOW! Malik and I must be going! We have much planning to do, and we must be going! *Drags Malik away on the leash* First order of business, Malik. What shall our first child be named? Secondly, would you rather have a boy or a girl? Thirdly-ish, how many children do you want anyway? Fourth-erly, Do we want a big house or a small house? Fifty-ishly, back to children, shall our wonderful children go to college, university, or work in a trade job? ANSWER me, Malik dearest!! *Yanks at leash*

Malik: ACK! I don't know.....

Jackie: Answer the second question!

Malik: ...I don't know....

Jackie: Answer the third question!

Malik: ...I don't know....

Jackie: *Yanks at leash again* REALLY answer please! "I don't know" isn't an answer! *gasps* You silly goose you! You want to keep it all a surprise, don't you??? Ohhh, you're soooooo mysterious!! *BIG huggles!* ^.^...And he sooooo strong!! And he soooooo evil!! Mmmmmmmmm!! What size are your pants? I want in!

Malik: *thinking, "Maybe this won't be that bad....I hope..."*

Jackie: *Flicks the leash and whips Malik* No thinking!!!! I can't afford to have my little cutie gettin' ideas! ^.^

  


What becomes of the two? Well, Jackie kept the millennium rod, and took the leash off of Malik. He didn't run away when she took the leash off though, because she's still got that damn rod of his! You think he's gonna go anywhere without it??? Huh??? You think??? Of course not!!! Then in time, she took the handcuffs off, of course he right away went for the millennium rod, which Jackie dropped down the front of her shirt. I don't think he would want to go down there, 'cause if he does, she can call statutory rape on him!! HA HA! But did it look like he cared? Yes, he did the impossible....the unthinkable....then he headed for the door, but realized the door was locked. The locks were on the other side of the doors! AHH! There was no escape from the house!! They were both trapped forever in the house! You could only enter from the outside, then after that, that was it, you never got back out! So they both lived together forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever.....

  


*This is a conversation that I assume will happen after Jackie reads this*

Jessica: So, Jackie!! Whaddya think?

Jackie: O.O....Jessi.....I hate you....*smacks Jessi*

Yami Kaira: You mentioned me in the chapter, but you didn't even ADD me in!! How dare you!

Jessica: There was only a selected few!! I didn't add Ryou in!...Even though I should have..... and for the record of it, I might as well tell you all WHY everyone was jealous of each other!! Jonouchi was jealous because I'm paying more attention to Bakura instead of him. Yugi is jealous because Yami's like 2" taller than him. Yami is jealous of Yugi because Yugi is so short, cute and innocent looking and he can probably get away with anything....besides Ryou of course. Anzu is just stupid, she's jealous because Kaira-chan and Yami Kaira-chan pay attention to Yami....why is she jealous? I don't know....it's stupid really. Honda is jealous of Duke because Duke always beats him to Serenity. And Duke has finally found a reason for him to be jealous of someone! He's jealous of Jonouchi because Jonouchi looks better than him in the dog costume! (The reason why Duke bought it in the first place was to turn the ladies on, but he failed miserably because he didn't look good in it, so he made Jonouchi wear it when Jonouchi lost, and he wanted to make Jonouchi look really bad, but instead it made him look DAMN good! ^.^) And that's the end!! ^.^


	4. Jonouchi

Jeshi-chan: And now...JONOUCHI!!!! *Grins*

Kaira-chan: We're back again ^-^

Jeshi-chan: Yeah, and we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ^___^

Kaira-chan: Why are you so happy?

Jeshi-chan: Because I'm gonna marry Jonouchi *Skipping around*

Yami Kaira: I should have killed her in Drama Class like I had planned...

Kaira-chan: YK, No!! *Likes scolding a puppy*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: *Runs up to Yami* Have you seen Jonouchi?

Yami: no...why? 

Kaira-chan: Well, I walked up to him, and he ran away screaming something like "Get the hell away from me you psycho."

Yami: What did you do to him =.=

Kaira-chan: *Innocently* nothing...

Yami: Jonouchi doesn't just run away from people for no reason...

Kaira-chan: I think it's a habit he picked up from Bob.

Yami: Bob? Who the hell is -

Jonouchi: *Comes running up* Yami!! YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME FROM KAIRA-CHAN!!

Yami: You moron. She's standing right here. 

Jonouchi: *Sees Kaira-chan* O_o NO!!! MY ANSWER IS NO!!!!!!

Kaira-chan: I didn't even ask you a question.

Jonouchi: But you will. I've seen what you're doing to everyone else. 

Kaira-chan: Do you think I'm crazy? Like everyone else thinks?

Jonouchi: YES!!!

Kaira-chan: Really?? *Glomps him* Thank you!

Jonouchi: What the hell?

Kaira-chan: You just agreed to marry me ^-^

Jonouchi: What the hell?! I did not!

Yami: *watching in mild amusement*

Kaira-chan: Yes you did. *Pulls out tape recorder* It says right here ^.^

Jonouchi: *smirks* Go ahead and play it. I agreed to no such thing. 

Kaira-chan: *Presses play*

*Very loud music playing in backround*

Kaira-chan: Jonouchi, will you marry me?

*Music suddenly stops*

Jonouchi: YES!!!

Kaira-chan: *Presses stop button* See, there you go.

Jonouchi: .....I hate you Kaira-chan

Kaira-chan: So does everyone. Especially Seto. *Sighs* Now I have to regain his trust. 

Jonouchi: Why? So then you can betray it again?

Kaira-chan: I DON'T BETRAY PEOPLES TRUST!! *Glares*

Jonouchi: *Hold up hands* OK OK, you don't! Geez, lets go plan the stupid wedding. 

Kaira-chan: Ok ^-^ *Wraps arms around his elbow and drags him around*

Yami: *sniggers* She's a cunning one. *Begins to walk away* *Stops* Wait a minute... O_o *Runs to his house and locks himself in* She can't get me in here. *Rocks back and forth*

  
  


THE PLANNING

Jonouchi: Ok, I guess Yug' will be the best man ^-^

Kaira-chan: But he's already been the best man. For my and Ryou's wedding. You need to think of someone else. 

Jonouchi: Ok, ok. I guess it's only fair. Who was the best man for your and Seto's wedding?

Kaira-chan: Um...Mokuba. 

Jonouchi: Are you going to marry Mokuba too?

Kaira-chan: This isn't about me and Mokuba!!!!!! But yes, yes I am. 

Jonouchi: O_o Aren't you afraid of getting charged for child molesting?

Kaira-chan: Shut up. We're planning our wedding. I suppose you're going to want Shizuka to be the Maid of Honor?

Jonouchi: *Nods* And I suppose you'll want Yami to be the Best Man?

Kaira-chan: OK ^-^ You would've chosen him anyway. He is your best friend next to Yugi. 

Jonouchi: =.= Actually, I was gonna chose Honda, but oh well. OK, and for groomsmen, I'll have erm...Ryou, Yugi, Honda and -

Kaira-chan: SETO KAIBA!!!

Jonouchi: WHAT?? O_o

Kaira-chan: To late, it's already been said. *Marks down Seto by Groomsmen*

Jonouchi: =.= 

Kaira-chan: And Jeshi, Ishtar, Rabab, Serina and Ti-na can be Brides Maids. 

Jonouchi: What? There's no one from the show there!

Kaira-chan: What show?

Jonouchi: O_o I'm getting as bad as you and your authoressnessness. 

Kaira-chan: Hmm...weird. Oh well. Lets begin the wedding. 

Jonouchi: Wait!!!! Who will be the priest?

Kaira-chan: High Priest Seto!

Jonouchi: Seto's a groomsmen. 

Kaira-chan: No! Not Seto Kaiba. High Priest Seto, there's a difference. 

Jonouchi: O_o no...there will be 2 Seto's at my wedding. THE HORROR!!!

  


THE WEDDING

Jonouchi: *Panicking* YUGI!! WHERE THE HELL IS YAMI!! *Is shaking poor little Yugi roughly*

Yugi: I...don't...know...stop....shaking...me....please.

Kaira-chan: Yugi, do you think you could call him, and see where he is?

Jonouchi: AHHHH!!!! *Turns away, arm over his eyes*

Kaira-chan: Jonouchi-kun, what's the matter?

Jonouchi: OH GOD!! GO AWAY!!!!

Kaira-chan: JONOUCHI!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU??!!

Jonouchi: IT'S BAD LUCK FOR THE GROOM TO SEE THE BRIDE BEFORE THE WEDDING!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!

Kaira-chan: *Blinks* That's just stupid superstition...

Jonouchi: DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!! YOU'LL JINX IT!!!

Honda: Kaira-chan, please remember he is VERY superstitious. 

Kaira-chan: =.= Oh yeah... *Leaves*

Jonouchi: *Sighs* Thank God she's gone. *Grabs Honda by the collar of his tux* WHERE THE HELL IS YAMI?!

Honda: Dude, you have _got _to calm down. 

Jonouchi: I'mcalm. DoIlookstressedtoyou? *Points to himself* *He's all sweaty and jumpy looking with a crazed look in his eyes. 

Honda: Yes, now take a deep breath and calm down. Deep breath. Breath with me. *Breaths in deeply* *Jonouchi breaths with him*

Jonouchi: Thanks dude, I was really over reacting there. I mean, everything will be A-OK, right? *Calm again*

Yugi: Bad news guys. Yami refuses to get out of the house. Something about Kaira-chan forcing him into a marriage. 

Honda: O_o Yug' now was _not _the time...

Jonouchi: O_O OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! THE WEDDING IS RUINED! THE WEDDING IS GOING TO BE HORRIBLE, AND AND AND, I'LL HAVE TO REMEMBER IT FOREVER! OH GOD, I KNEW GETTING IN CONTACT WITH THOSE _MILLENNIUM ITEMS _WAS A BAD IDEA!!! *Turns to Yugi angrily* This is all _your _fault that this wedding is going to be horrible! YOUR FAULT!! *Is about to hit Yugi, then falls to his knees crying* I'm sorry Yug'. I - I don't know what came over me, I mean, all the stress. Honda can be my best man...

Yugi: Then whose going to fill in his place as a Groomsmen?

Honda: *glares at Yugi*

Jonouchi: OH MY GOD!! YOUR RIGHT!! THE WEDDING IS RUINED!!

Yugi: O_o Um...is that Anzu I hear calling me? Got to run! Bye!! *Runs off*

Honda: Erm... *Looks around* *Grabs a random stranger* Here he can take my place while I'm best man 

Jonouchi: *looks at man* Hey Bob, I'm glad you could make it. 

Honda: Who the hell is Bob?

Bob: AHH!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO!! *Bats away Honda and runs off*

Honda: =.=

Jonouchi: WAH!! THE WEDDING IS RUINED!!!!!

Otogi: Quit crying you baby! I'll be a groomsman!

Jonouchi: *Looks up* THANK YOU!! *Looks around* Oh my God! The brides parents aren't here! The Wedding is ruined!!!

Honda: Jou, they haven't been at any of the weddings, and they aren't going to be. 

Jonouchi: Oh, OK then, lets start the ceremonies. 

Honda and Otogi: -.-;

*So, Jonouchi waits at the alter, exchanging insults with High Priest Seto, who keeps comparing him with a dingo. Shizuka and Honda walk down the isle arm in arm (Much to the distaste of Otogi), Jeshi and Ryou walk down together, Serina and Yugi walk down arm in arm (Just so you know, Serina-chan is 5"11) Ishtar and Otogi walk down, and Rabab and Seto walk down arm in arm (Rabab being the shortest one in my group) and Tina and Bob walk down the isle together (As soon as they got to the alter, Bob ran away screaming "Get away from me you PSYCHO")* *Then Kaira-chan walks down all alone looking ever so pretty*

High Priest Seto: Do you Kaira-chan, take this dingo -

Jonouchi: HEY!

Seto: I think he looks more like a dalmatian. 

Bakura *From crowd*: Aren't Dalmatians one of the dumbest animal's to own? (OK, I took that for Chibi for a Day, by Spyder, read her ficcys)

Jonouchi: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!

Jeshi-chan: Yeah! *Draws gun* If either one of you Seto's makes fun of Jonouchi again, I'll blow your head off!!!

Kaira-chan: *Bursts out laughing*

*All my other Bridesmaid's (Except Rabab, who gets it, but just looks at everyone in disgust) seem to catch on and also burst out laughing*

Jeshi-chan: NO!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!!!

Both Seto's: *Blushing in disgust and embarrassment*

High Priest Seto: AHEM! Anyway, Kaira-chan?

Kaira-chan: I do.

High Priest Seto: OK, and do you din- er, Jonouchi, take Kaira-chan to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Jonouchi: I do. 

High Priest Seto: You may now kiss the mutt - I mean *Looks at Jeshi* Just kiss already.

*Kaira and Jonouchi kiss, then they go on to the wedding*

*Both of them drink up a storm, with a surprise visit from Bob, calling Malik and Marik Psychos, and then running off*

  


MARRIED LIFE

Kaira-chan and Jonouchi lived sorta happy. They both went out drinking regularly, picked on little kids and all the other punkish stuff. They eventually divorced though, because Kaira-chan reminded Jonouchi that her goal was to marry everyone on the show, and she didn't love him. She loved Yami, and Pharaoh Yami and Bakur-

Jeshi-chan: AHEM!!

Kaira-chan: And alittle bit of Mal -

Ishtar-chan: AHEM!!!

Kaira-chan: You don't love Malik! You love Marik!

Ishtar-chan: So? Malik is Marik's light, and and and... *Grabs Malik and runs off*

Kaira-chan: I hate you both *Pouts* Neways, that's The En-

Yami Kaira: HEY!

Kaira-chan: What?

Yami Kaira: I WASN'T IN THIS CHAPTER!

Kaira-chan: Yeah? So?

Yami Kaira: You had some guy named _Bob _in your story, and you didn't mention me once!

Kaira-chan: Oh well, live with it. I have, "The Yami's were drinking at the wedding party" Didn't I?

Yami Kaira: I'm beginning to think you don't appreciate me. 

Kaira-chan: THE END! *Yami Kaira and Kaira-chan disappear*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On to Jeshi-chan's. Yay ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica: Hee hee hee!!! ^.^

Kaira: Yes, Jeshi-chan, we know you enjoyed being Ryou's wife.

Jessica: *nods* Yup! And I enjoyed helping to write up Jackie's extra! I think that's a funky name for her...Jackie Ishtar....cool!

Kaira: *sweat droppies* Yes...It is cool...and now Jackie hates us even more...I think...

Yami Kaira: Oh, everyone hates you two!_

Kaira and Jessica: *Nod* YUP! ^.^ *Both go into clapping and giggling fits as they try to copy Ryou's accent and say things like, "Jolly good" and "Good show" , "cheerio!"*

Jessica: *After five minutes of giggling and the weird British comments* Okay, who's next?

Kaira: Jonouchi, we get to marry Jonouchi!

Jessica: O.O....^.^ WHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryou and then Jonouchi? WOW!! What are the odds of that?!?!?!?!? Honestly!!!!!! ^.^ *runs off to find Jonouchi*

Yami Kaira: (to Kaira) You have a very very stupid friend...

Kaira: *Nods* Yup! ^.^

Jessica: JONOUCHI!!!!!!!!! *Huggles Jonouchi...after she finds him of course!*

Jonouchi: O.O....ACK!! GET OFFA ME! *pushes her away*

Jessica: Awwww.....Jonouchi sounds like he's grumpy! Did you get enough sleep?

Jonouchi: What the hell do you want?!

Jessica: Nothing, sweetie....except that we have to get married.

Jonouchi: Married? Are you crazy?!

Jessica: Is the sky blue?

Jonouchi: No, how about that?

Jessica: O.o...You mean the sky ISN'T blue? Like...usually?

Jonouchi: No, I mean,...NO I don't want to marry you!

Jessica: HEY! I didn't ASK you if you WANTED to marry me! I TOLD you were GOING to get married!

Jonouchi: Heheheh...I don't think so, "sweetie". *turns to leave*  
Jessica: Grrrrrrr.....*grabs his shirt collar and pulls him back* Listen here, buddy! We are going to get married, whether you like it or not, I EVEN have the papers right here!! *Holds up property papers in front of Jonouchi*

Jonouchi: What the hell? Am I like Real Estate or somethin'?

Jessica: Sorrrrtttaaa....

Jonouchi: HA! I don't think so!! *Grabs the papers from Jessica's hand* I bet you just made up this crap, these are probably scribbles...*reads it*...O.O...Not fair!!!!!

Jessica: *Grabs the papers back, takes a deep breath and begins to read it all out to Jonouchi* "This document hereby proclaims Jeshi-chan (Jessica) the new owner of Jonouchi. She has full responsibility and possession over him, and yes, he is being treated like "Real Estate or somethin' "."

! I have respJonouchi: Awwww man!! This is as cheap as when stupid Marik took over my mind! *smacks head into wall*

Jessica: HEY!! I have responsibility over you, and if you get hurt, it'll be MY fault! Stop it!! *Checks his head to make sure he doesn't have a bump* NOW....who would you like as your best man?

Jonouchi: Ummm....Yugi, I guess.

Jessica: *shakes head* Typical....my maid of honour-ish will be Kaira-chan! 

Jonouchi: Whatever....

Jessica: What about the birds?

Jonouchi: The what?

Jessica: The equivalent to the brides' maids!

Jonouchi: Ohhhh...um...um....Honda, Duke and Yami!

Jessica: O.o...Oookaayy...and Serenity, Yami Kaira-chan, and *shudders* Anzu will be the brides' maids.

Jonouchi: Why Anzu?

Jessica: 'Cause if I don't invite her or put her in somewhere, Yugi probably won't come.

Jonouchi: Damn...

Jessica: And Ryou will be the crying lady in the audience! Yeah....front row, centre.....(I'm a Canadian, THAT is how you spell CENTRE, thank you very much picky people! No offense to anyone)

Jonouchi: No! I want Marik to be the crying lady!

Jessica: How about NO?

Jonouchi: Whatever.

Jessica: Oooooh!!! And Mokuba can be the purrrrdy flower girl again!! He was sooo cute! ^.^

Jonouchi: ACCCKKK!!!! NO NO NO!!!!!! NO KAIBA!! 

Jessica: Jonouchi! Don't be bitchy! We have to invite them!!

Jonouchi: No!! No Kaiba! They're eeeeeevvilllll.....

Jessica: No, Malik's evil. Mokuba's cute, and Seto is.....um....uh....Seto! (I'm having LOTS of trouble finding a good quality about Seto...sorry Seto fans)

Jonouchi: No Kaiba!!!!!!!!

Jessica: Yes Kaiba! And Mokuba WILL be the flower girl!...again....

Jonouchi: Grrrrrrrr...

Jessica: Come Jonouchi, we shall go find everyone else, and go out for ice cream floats!

Jonouchi: What?

Jessica: You know! When you put vanilla ice cream in a glass and pour in root beer, or coke or whatever! Then you drink it through a straw...or with a spoon, or whatever!

Jonouchi: Ooohhh.....I get it... *Is trying so hard to not sound happy about it but is doing terribly*

*So we all go out and have ice cream floats! Yummy!! And now we prepare for the wedding!!*

Kaira: Here, Yami! I'll help you get ready.

Yami: Um....okay! ^_^ *They both go into a room together*

Yami Kaira: What are they up to? *Suspicious-like eyes. Runs up and listens through the door*

Yami: Kaira....could you um...help me here? I can't seem to get this...undone....

Kaira: Okay! *Trying to get the tux buttons undone for Yami to get into it* There! All done!

Yami: Kaira-chan *Gestures for her to turn around*

Kaira: What?

Yami: I'm taking of my pants -.-;

Kaira: Oh, Ok ^-^ *Turns around*

Yami: *Still has his ice cream float with him. Holds it out to Kaira* Oh, here! You have to try this!

Kaira: Okay! *takes it* Um....Yami? What do you want me to do with this?

Yami: *shrugs* I dunno...drink it! Suck it up through the straw.

Kaira: Um...okay...*drinks some...but yeah, Kaira-chan has this thing for having the straw spit back at her...who knows how it happens, but yeah... that's just what sorta happens now. Congratulations, Kaira-chan, you now have vanilla ice cream all over you! Honestly people, there IS reason for this! You'll see in a second!*

Kaira: ACK!!

Yami: What? What happened?

Kaira: It exploded all over me!!

(NOW, put your minds in the gutter and repeat only the conversation to yourself. "Kaira, could you help me? I can't seem to get this undone." "Okay!" "I'm taking off my pants now." "Ok!" "There! All done!" " Oh, here! You have to try this!" " Okay, Um...Yami? What do you want me to do with this?" "I dunno...drink it! Suck it up through the straw." "Okay...ACK!" "What? What happened?" "It exploded all over me!!"....You get it now, don't you??)

Yami Kaira: WHAT!??! *Busts down the door and sees Yami standing in the room with his trousers on, and Kaira sitting on the floor with vanilla ice cream on her...but Yami Kaira doesn't know that it is ice cream, does she?* !!O.O!! KAIRA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pulls out MILLENNIUM katana and goes to kill Kaira*  
Kaira: WHAT DID I DO?!?!? *Anzu runs in and stops Yami Kaira*

Anzu: No, Yami Kaira!

Yami Kaira: GET AWAY FROM ME!!! *Punches Anzu out. Everyone else comes running in and sees Kaira and Yami also*

Everyone: O.O!!

Ryou: !!!O.O!...Yami....you....you...you horny bastard!! *Everyone O.O!!! @ Ryou*

Honda: Okay, everyone. I think this is just one of those situations where we just not ask, and slowly back away out the door and pretend we saw nothing. *everyone nods and slowly backs out of the room....dragging the screaming Yami Kaira with them*

Jessica: *Finds Jonouchi at the front of the church doors* Jonouchi!!

Jonouchi: Ahh! Jessica! Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?!  
Jessica: *shrugs* Meh, we're going to be separated before the end of the chapter anyway.

Jonouchi: Hmm...you're right. *Looks and sees Seto and Mokuba walking up the steps to the church* _...ohhh...so they DID come....

Seto: *Walks up to Jonouchi* Funny. I didn't think they allowed dogs in the church. *laughs to himself*

Jonouchi: *sarcastic* Hahaha...shut up...

Jessica: *beats Jonouchi over the head* Jonouchi! Be nice! *checks to see if he has a bump on his head*

Seto: ...._...Jessica...

Jessica: ...._...Seto...*Mokuba looks horribly confused*...^.^ Hullo, Mokuba! *Pats Mokuba's head*

Mokuba: Hee hee! ^.^ (Come on! You know little kids like anyone who'll pay attention to them! You know, "notice" their adorableness....even though Mokuba really IS adorable!! Unlike MY little siblings....)

Seto: *pulls Mokuba back suddenly* Mokuba! Stay back, they might bite and give you rabies or something....

Jessica: What??!

Seto: Well, you're marrying a dog, so that must make you the bitch. (For people who are just stupid, look it up in the dictionary, and you'll see what that was supposed to mean)

Jonouchi: ....Ooookaaayy....*scratches head*

Seto: (To Jonouchi) What's the matter, poodle? Got fleas? *laughs again*

Jessica: *Is pissed* Hey, Jonouchi. Do you think it's natural for the Green Giant to look like shit all the time, or is this just a seasonal change? *If you are stupid, I'll tell you that she was referring to Seto. LOL*

Seto: O.o...*Stops laughing and stares at Jessica and Jonouchi who are laughing hysterically*

*Now the wedding!! FUN!! ^.^....after the long wedding, we are finally at the wedding party! Can YOU guess what is going to happen next??? No, really. Guess!!! YEP! MALIK!!*

Malik: *comes charging into the hall where the party is. Runs up and rips the MILLENNIUM ring off from Bakura's neck and spikes it into the cake. Does a touch down sorta victory dance thing* YEAH!!! ^_^

Bakura: *pulls the MILLENNIUM ring from out of the cake*...Nice..._

Jonouchi: (To Jessica) You know, this is great being married to you. You totally burnt Seto....and.....yeah...you TOTALLY burnt Seto!! 

Jessica: I burn everyone!! ^.^ *This is where you feel sorry for all of my friends at school*

Jonouchi: Jessica, If I hadn't met you, who knows what kind of horrible beast I would have married. *Everyone: Awwwww...*

Mai: *Hears Jonouchi and starts crying in the corner of the room. Stops after a few minutes and looks at the papers that Jessica had. Stands up on a table* Hey everyone!! I have something interesting to point out!

Yugi: Mai, we already know that Jessica owns Jonouchi!

Mai: No she doesn't!

Jonouchi: Huh? Really?

Mai: Uh huh! *Points to the bottom of the front page* This expired 5 minutes ago! He's a free man again!

Jonouchi: *Jumps up and down* Yahooo!! *Jessica glares. Jonouchi stops jumping* Err...I mean...oh no....how terrible.

Mai: Well, I don't know about you, Jonouchi, but I'M going for a little RIDE in my car. *jumps off the table and heads for the door*

Jonouchi: Well...I um....I uh....(turns to Jessica)...You know, you ARE really pretty, and wife material...and well....BYE! *Runs like hell after Mai out the door*

Everyone: O.O...

Jessica: !!O.O''....Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! DAMMIT! *Kicks Ryou*

Ryou: Ow!

Duke: You shouldn't be that upset, Jess, look on the bright side, you're single again!

Kaira: Yeah, Jeshi-chan! You can find another guy!

Jessica: What the hell are you talking about? I'm not upset!

Yami Kaira: Well then, what the hell are you doing?

Jessica: I just like sensitive guys who CRY when I KICK them!! *Kicks Ryou again*

Ryou: Owwwiee!! Stop it!! ToT

Jessica: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! *Keeps kicking him*

Kaira: Whee!! Me too!! *kicks Ryou also* ^.^

  



	5. Important Notice

IMPORTANT:

From July 3, to July 17, I'm going out of town, to my aunts. I probably won't have access to a computer, so, between that time, none of my fanfics will be updated, ok? But, that doesn't mean you can't review them, and tell me how to make them better, what you like about them, and what you hate about them. Please, no flames, just CONSTRUCTIVE critisim, because we all know I desperately need it lol ^-^. Thank you for taking time out of your precious day to read my fics, and this notice. 

Ja Ne, 

Kaira-chan


	6. Otogi

Kaira-chan: And out next victim is...OTOGI!!

Yami Kaira: Duke for you dubbers. 

Jeshi-chan: ...No Bakura? Aww, I was on a role too. 

Kaira-chan: =.= Since Ishtar-chan is out ONLY reviewer, I think Yami Bakura will be one of the LAST people we marry. 

Jeshi-chan: Aww.... T-T

Pharaoh Yami: ... Have we been saying the disclaimers?

Kaira-chan: Yes, yes we have....

Kyla: Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Jeshi-chan: BUT I DO!! BWAHAHAH!!!

*Yami Kaira hits her over the head* 

Yami Kaira: And neither does Jeshi. 

Kaira-chan: That's Jeshi-CHAN.

Yami Kaira: Why should I call her that? She ain't _my _friend. 

Jeshi-chan: I'm so unloved T-T. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For once Jeshi-chan's goes first ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira: Ahhh...back and ready to marry again! Right, Jeshi-chan?

Jessica: *pouting* Hmph...stupid Jonouchi...dump me for Mai....never liked him anyway...

Kaira: Don't worry, Jeshi-chan, you've still got Bakura...as long as I've got Yami of course.

Jessica: *perks up suddenly* Hey, you're right!! Ha, screw Jonouchi, Mai can take him, I'VE got Bakura!!! ^.^

Kaira: Yes, but not now though...we marry Otogi! (Ish tat how ish spelled?? I'm trying to use the Japanese names instead)

Jessica: Hmmmmm....not bad, not bad at all....Nice choice, Ishtar-chan!! (I know you're reading right now...)

  


Jessica: Helllllooooo!! Otogi! Where are you???? Come out here, sweetie!

Otogi: I think I hear a girl calling me! Speak again, beautiful angel, so I may follow your gentle, kind, pleasant, and absolutely attractive voi-*was in the middle of saying voice*

Jessica: Hello, Otogi! ^.^

Otogi: AHH! NOT YOU!!!!! What happened to the sweet goddess and her melodious voice?

Jessica: Heehee! Silly, that was me!

Otogi: ..O.o'' *eye twitching*...How is that possible?!

Jessica: *demon eyes* _ How is it NOT possible?!?!

Otogi: *Has decided that the safest thing to do right now is shut up* Heheh...MY point exactly!! *sweat droppies*

Jessica: Hee hee...you're sooo sweet! ^_^ I think it's about time I tell you the truth. I love you!

Otogi: Heheh...are you okay? *more sweat droppies*

Jessica: Oh, yes! But...I do, I've loved you for a long time already!! I mean, who wouldn't? ^.^ *Is lying*

Otogi: Heheh..Yeah, I guess you're right...but...no! You love Jonouchi!

Jessica: JONOUCHI?!? *Otogi is scared* _ I HATE Jonouchi!! After what he did to me! I never want to see that big dumb jerk of a dog again! *pouts again* Stupid Mai...I'll kill you...stealing MY guy on me....and I can't even have my own way even in fanfics....even when I'M the author....but no big deal! The fanfic part is MY doing actually!! I've dropped Jonouchi, go ahead Mai, take him. I don't give a damn anymore, because my only real true love now is-

Otogi: Bakura, right?

Jessica: *Otogi is right...it IS Bakura....but...yeah..I'm sort of lying to him right now* Heheheh...*sweat droppies* No...what makes you think that?

Otogi: Well, seeing as how you're always so day dreamy-ish around him....and not around him...and everywhere actually...

Jessica: NO, silly! I love YOU! You are my only true love, and I love you and only you, I want to only be with YOU, and I want to talk to only you! ^.^

Otogi: O.O....Wow...

Jessica: Yes, and that's why we're going to get married, Otogi dear! 

Otogi: WHAT?!? O.O

Jessica: You heard me!! ^.^

Otogi: Haha! I don't think so!!

Jessica: Huh? _ Yeah? Well I think so!

Otogi: Pffhht!! Never!! *turns to leave*

Jessica: *grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls him so that she and him are face to face, and speaks threateningly* _ Listen you! WE are going to grow old together and die silently in our sleep living in a beautiful house by the ocean, all the while our three beautiful children are out having lives of their own, with their own children, OUR well behaved grandchildren, and living healthy and happy, and it will all be thanks to one magical day of OUR lives!!!

Otogi: O.O...*is scared*...Heheh..*sweat droppies* Yeah!! My thoughts exactly!!

Jessica: So, we're getting married, are we?  
Otogi: Yeah, of course we are! Heheheh..*more sweat droppies*

Jessica: *pats his head* That's a good boy, Otogi! Now fetch me a ring and propose! ^.^

Otogi: Um...okay...*runs to a vending machine thing, puts in the quarter and runs back to her with a plastic skull ring* Here!

Jessica: O.o....You're doing it wrong!! You are supposed to propose to me, like, on your knee, bonehead! *Hehe...get it? SKULL ring, BONEhead! Hahaha!*

Otogi: Ummm...okay...*gets on one knee* Will you marry me?

Jessica: Hee hee! Of course I will! Thank you for asking! ^.^

  


*The wedding planning goes as follows: the bride's maids this time are Serenity, Yugi, Kaira-chan; the groom's beautiful men are Honda, Yami, Bakura; the maid of honour is Yami Kaira-chan; the best man is Malik....god help us all; and as for the beautiful flower girl...Ryou! ^.^...Where's Jonouchi and Mai?*

Jessica: Jonouchi isn't invited!....And neither is Mai!

Otogi: Why not?

Jessica: Number one, Jonouchi left me for Mai...the dumb dirty dog...number two, he'll probably be too busy with Mai in the backseat of her car to even come!

Otogi: Hmmm....interesting...so what do we do now?

Jessica: Let's see...after being married three times already...we wait for the people to arrive, and then we go and get ready!

Otogi: Sounds good....is there food afterward?

Jessica: Is the sky blue? *They both laugh*

*Malik comes running up the steps of the church, dragging Marik with him*

Malik: Okay, what do I do?

Jessica: You're the best man..you uh...be the best man.

Malik: Heheh...*turns to Otogi* Hey! I'm the best, MAN! Hahaha! Come along, Marik...*dragging Marik along on the floor*

Jessica: (to Marik) What? Didn't you want to come?

Marik: Actually, Malik's been dragging me along all day..and for him being the yami and all, this is DEFIANTLY one of his better days!

  


*The wedding goes on, and goes all well, except for the one minor problem that we had with Yami. He really didn't like the idea of him walking down the isle with Yugi who was in a dress...because he was a bride's maid....but oh well, we tuned him in alright!! Hehehe! And like always, we have our wedding party*

Malik: *comes running into the hall...you know what's going to happen, don't you?* WHOO!! *spikes the millennium rod into Anzu's foot*

Anzu: OWWWWIIEEEE!!!! *blood spurts from her foot as she screams in pain...while everyone laughs at her and Malik's stupidity*

Otogi: Sooo....what do I do now?

Jessica: You're my husband now...so do husband stuff!

Otogi: Like what?

Jessica: Pfft...Ryou was a MUCH better husband than you! He's British. ^.^

Ryou: What?

Otogi: Well, I'm NOT British! So what do I do?

Jessica: Um...you kiss me! ^.^

Otogi: O.O...Oh..god...no..

Jessica: What's the matter? Don't you love me?  
Otogi: Love you? No...

Jessica: *gasps* Then why'd you marry me?!

Otogi: You made me!

Jessica: Oh, I "made" you marry me?! Ha! That's a good one! I don't "make" people marry me, Otogi!

Yugi: *runs in between Otogi and Jessica* Now you guys, don't fight. This is supposed to be a happy day for you two! What you need right now is entertainment!

Honda: Yeah, like male strippers! *Everyone O.O @ Honda*

Jessica: *giggles* Hey, thanks for volunteering, Honda! *Everyone laughs at Honda and starts to cheer him on*

Honda: Well...um....only if Otogi comes with me!

Otogi: What?!

Jessica: Yeah!! Go, Otogi!! ^.^ *Everyone starts to cheer on Otogi*

Otogi: Nooooo!!

Jessica: Aw, don't be a baby! 

Kaira: ARROOOOO!! GO OTOGI! GO HONDA!! WHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Otogi: No, I-um....why don't we uh...throw things at...um..Anzu....instead, yeah?

Yami: Otogi!! That...is the most....GREATEST idea ever! *Everyone cheers*

Bakura: It sounds fun!! *throws a knife at Anzu*

Anzu: EEK!! Not fair! Yugi, do something!

Yugi: Well..um...Anzu...uh...*sees everyone glaring at him. Sweat droppies* Heheh...carry on, everyone! ^_^

Anzu: EEEEEK!! Yami, help!

Yami: Um...no...I'm um...uh...having my own stripping party in the bathroom! *Grabs Kaira and Yami Kaira and runs away*

Kaira and Yami Kaira: WHEE HEE HEE!!! ^.^

Jessica: Well, that settles it! Everyone pelt Anzu with anything they can find! *chucks her wedding bouquet and pings Anzu in the face*

Malik: YEAH!!!! WHOOOHOOO!!!!! *Smashes the cake on Anzu's head*

  


*And that's how the wonderful wedding party went. There was much drinking done by Malik and Bakura, followed shortly by the both of them chucking liquor bottles of all kinds at Anzu...as for everyone else, they chucked shoes, hit her with chairs, and the drunken Malik even ran all the way back to the church, came back and smashed the organ on Anzu's head....such a horrible mess...very bloody....poor janitor! As for me and Otogi, we left shortly after the organ thing, and we live in a nice little house...not by an ocean though...*

Jessica: Come, Otogi dear! It's time for breakfast!! ^.^

Otogi: I'm coming if there's food.

Jessica: Oh,yes. Lots of food. ^.^ *They hear honking outside*...O.o...What the hell?

*They look out a window and see all of Otogi's cheerleader girls in a car calling to him*

cheerleader 1: Otogi!! Come!

Otogi: They're here!! All of my wonderful, beautiful and cheap cheerleaders! *cheap meaning "inexpensive"...Now you piece it all together*

Jessica: WHAT?! 

Otogi: Heheh....*sweat droppies*

Jessica: I didn't know you had a fan club!!

Otogi: Doesn't everyone know?

Jessica: I'll tell you the truth, I knew...but I thought you'd get rid of them when you married me.

Otogi: Well...um...*quickly bolts out the door and jumps in the car* DRIVE!! DRIVE DAMN YOU!!!!!!

Jessica: Huh? Otogi!! Get back here!! *Runs outside*

Otogi: *The car speeds away down the street. Otogi waves back at Jessica* Bye bye, dear!! I might not be back for a few....*voice trails off*

Jessica: Grrrr!! OTOGI!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dammit, I'll kill you!! *kicks the mailbox*...-_- *sighs*...oh, well....

Kaira: *walks down the street towards Jessica. Doesn't look like she's had much sleep* Hylo, Jeshi-chan! ^.^

Jessica: Hello, Kaira-chan.

Kaira: Soooo...judging by the mailbox, Otogi left you already?

Jessica: Yeah...

Kaira: Awwww...don't be upset, Jeshi-chan!

Jessica: I'm not upset...because I still have my "Stalk Bakura Club"!! ^.^

Kaira: "Stalk Bakura Club"??

Jessica: Yep!! ^.^

Kaira: How do you join?!

Jessica: You have the be the author of the story AND your name has to be Jessica!! So far, the club has only one member!

Kaira: Really? Who?

Jessica: ME!! Heehee!! ^.^ 

  


And just so that I don't have Jonouchi lovers on my case, I don't really mean anything when I say that Jonouchi's a dumb dog....really....and he's not really my favourite character of the show either...he used to be, but now he isn't, Bakura's my fave now!! ^.^ *Many day dreams*Anyway...I'll probably let Kaira-chan join too...the non-existing club of "Stalk Bakura Club". But if I even started a club like that, my rules WOULD be exactly those above....*sweat droppies* I don't really think I'd get along well with other Bakura lovers very well...I know I didn't get along well with other Heero Yuy lovers (Kaira-chan and I would have many odd arguments)...but then Relena Peacecraft took him on me...dumb Relena....I'll kill her too....Heehee!! Bakura's pretty!! ^.^

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE ENGAGEMENT

Kaira-chan: Hello, Otogi! *Rocks back and forth on heel, with arms behind back.* 

Otogi: Yes, what do you want?

Kaira-chan: Well, you see...

Otogi: What? What do I see?

Kaira-chan: *Starts playing with his hair* Did I ever tell you you're really hot?

Otogi: *Blushes* No, why?

Kaira-chan: Well, you see...you know your cheerleaders?

Otogi: Yes? Would you like to be on? Application forms are just over there *Points to a long row of girls, with a couple of guys* O_o HEY!! YOU GUYS!! GET AWAY FROM THERE!! FEMALES ONLY!!

Guys: *Grumble and slink away*

Kaira-chan: =.= No, I don't want to be one of your cheerleaders. Anyways, you know, your cheerleaders are kinda...ugly...and they give me the chills. 

Otogi: Yeah, I know. Why do you think that I'm having new girls apply?

Kaira-chan: So...if they were to say...something....you wouldn't listen to them...right?

Otogi: Do I ever?

Kaira-chan: Ok then... WillYouMarryMe?

Otogi: What? I couldn't hear you. You need to speak slower. 

Kaira-chan: Will. You. Marry. Me?

Otogi: O_o

Kaira-chan: *Starts playing with his hair again* You know what, I think your even hotter than Yami...

Otogi: *Blushes again* Well....

Cheerleaders: DON'T DO IT OTOGI!!! *Cling to him* 

Kaira-chan: YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LISTEN TO THEM OTOGI!

Otogi: Well...um...

Kaira-chan: I mean, _look _at them!

Otogi: Well...I guess it couldn't...hurt?

Cheerleaders: You wanna bet??!! *All evil looking*

Kaira-chan & Otogi: O_o

Kaira-chan: *Grabs his wrist and runs, with a mob of angry girls chasing them*

*Hide in an ally*

Yami Kaira: *Comes out of Katana, pouting*

Kaira-chan: Pay up YK. 

Yami Kaira: *Grumbles and hands her a $50 bill*

Otogi: What?

Yami Kaira: I made a bet with her that she couldn't have someone _agree _to marry her, without her threatening them, and or tricking them into it. 

Otogi: T-T I feel so used. 

  


THE PLANNING

  


Kaira-chan: Well...this is getting old...

Yami Kaira: Yep. How about we just skip it?

Otogi: But everyone else got to plan their wedding T-T

Kaira-chan: I know, but it _does _get old after a while. 

Otogi: ...How about I do something wild and crazy so that way it won't be the same as everyone elses. 

Yami Kaira &Kaira-chan: *Smirk* Lets see how this turns out... *Leans back in recliners* Dazzle us, Otogi. 

Otogi: O_o um...Ok...Be right back *Runs out*

Yami Kaira & Kaira-chan: *Look at eachother* *Raise an eyebrow*

~Few Minutes Later~

Otogi: *Come out wearing only a plush dice that you hand in your car...you know where*

Kaira-chan and Yami Kaira: O_O

Otogi: *Starts doing the hula* How about...Honda be the best man?

Kaira-chan: SIT DOWN OTOGI!!

Otogi: *Sits* Thank you, that was embarrassing...

Cheerleaders: *Looking through the window and drooling*

Kaira-chan: OK...and I suppose that you want Shizuka to be the Maid of Honour too?

Otogi: NO!! I mean, that's quite all right...

Kaira-chan: Come on, if you really want her too, I'm sure I could let her be the Maid of -

Yami Kaira: He doesn't want her to be because then she would have to walk down the isle with Honda, _again. _

Kaira-chan: Hmm...good observation Walrus. 

Yami Kaira: O_o Walrus?

Kaira-chan: Yeah, you know, the guy who always hung out with Sherlock Homes...

Yami Kaira: His name is Watson. Dr. John Watson...

Kaira-chan: How the hell did you know that?

Yami Kaira: *Pulls out _Sherlock Holmes: The Complete Novels and Stories Volume 1_* Remember, Aya gave it to you before she moved?

Kaira-chan: Oh -.-;

Otogi: *Looks between them* ... Who are you talking about now?

Yami Kaira and Kaira-chan: -.-; You don't read a lot, do you?

Otogi: No, why should I? I own a game store, not a book store. 

Yami Kaira: JUST PLAN YOUR DAMNED WEDDING!!!!

Kaira-chan: O_o Ok, the brides maids are Shizuka, Mai, Isis, Jeshi-chan and erm... Ishtar-chan I guess. And the Maid of Honour will be Yami Kaira! 

Yami Kaira: About time -.-;

Otogi: Ok, um, the Groomsmen will be Pegasus, Jonouchi, Yugi, Ryou and Yami.

Kaira-chan: Is he coming out of the house yet?

Otogi: I saw him wandering around the other day, so probably. 

Kaira-chan: Ok ^-^

  


THE WEDDING

Yami: Oi, Kaira-chan?

Kaira-chan: Yes Yami?

Yami: Remember when Jeshi-chan was getting married, and then you were eating the RootBeer float, and it exploded all over your face?

Kaira-chan: Yes? We can't go out for Root Beer floats though Yami. I'm getting married. 

Yami: ...Yes...Anyways, do you remember how YK got all angry?

Kaira-chan: Yes...Yami, will you zip me up? *Turns around to reveal the zipper to the Wedding Dress open*

Yami: Yeah yeah, sure, whatever. *Zips it up* Anyways, I was thinking...Lets get YK mad again. 

Kaira-chan: I don't know Yami, last time, she was really angry with me...

Yami: Yeah yeah, come with me. *Grabs her wrist and leads her to an Outhouse* *Looks outside to see Yami Kaira walking towards it* *Grins madly* *He shoves Kaira-chan into the Outhouse, then follows her and closes the door* Now Kaira-chan, bang on the walls. 

Kaira-chan: Um..OK? *Starts banging on the wall*

Yami: *Grins* *Rocks back and forth so the entire Outhouse moves shakes*

Yami Kaira: *Outside* *Sees the outhouse moving with the banging on the wall* *Raises eyebrow and goes over*

Yami: OH KAIRA!! FASTER FASTER!

Kaira-chan: Ok ^-^ *Hits the wall faster* This is fun...why are we doing this?

Yami: SHUT UP AND GO FASTER!!

Kaira-chan: ...*Hits the wall faster still*

Yami Kaira: O_O 

Yami: *Rocks back and forth more* *The entire outhouse falls over* 

Yami and Kaira-chan: O_o!!!

Yami: *Falls on Kaira-chan, and then the door flies open*

Yami Kaira: O_o AHHHHH!!!

*Everyone runs over after hearing Yami Kaira scream...well, except Otogi because he's getting ready*

Everybody: AHHHHH!!!!!

Kaira-chan and Yami: AHH!!! *Scream because everyone else is...which doesn't help there case at all*

Ryou: I said it before and I'll say it again... YAMI YOU HORNY BASTARD!!

Bakura: Geez Yami, She's getting married today for Ra's sake. I mean, it was bad enough at Jeshi-chan's wedding, but....Dammit, you're worse then me!

Marik: Twice in as many chapters! Yami!

Malik: *Feels like reaping chaos just for the hell of it* Kaira-chan! I though I was your only man... And Yami! Didn't last night mean anything to you?!

Everyone: O_o

Yami: What the hell are you on Malik?

Malik: I WAS RIGHT!! YOU DON'T CARE ANYTHING FOR ME! *Runs off "Crying" (faking)*

Yami: *Gets off of Kaira-chan (About time)* MALIK WAIT!! *Starts to chase after him, and then realizes what he's doing* What the hell am I doing? *Sees everyone staring at him* HE WAS FAKING!! ISN'T I OBVIOUS?!

Ryou: Yami...you horny horny bastard. 

Yugi: Teach me your secrets aibou. 

Everyone: O_o

Kaira-chan: Wait...I'm confused. What's everyone talking about?

Yami Kaira: I'LL KILL YOU!!! *Lunges at Kaira-chan*

Honda, Jonouchi and Yugi: *Hold her back* 

Kaira-chan: ...aw...now I have to fix my dress. Yami, will you help me again?

Everyone: O_O NO!!!!!!!

Honda: I'll help you. 

Everyone: NOOOO!!!

Mai: Men... I'll help you Kaira-chan ^-^

Everyone: NOOOO!!

Mai: And why the hell not?

Yugi: I don't know. We were just getting into saying no. ^-^;;;

Mai: =.= *Grabs Kaira-chan's wrist and leads her to the dressing room*

  


*Same old same old. Some strange man is the priest, (He keeps checking out the bridesmaids, Yami Kaira and Kaira-chan, and some of the Groomsmen too). Yami Kaira and Honda walk down, Shizuka and Jonouchi, Pegasus and Ishtar-chan (XD), Isis and Yami, Jeshi and Ryou, and Mai and Yugi walk down together*

Yugi: Do you think we should tell him?

Jonouchi: No, we wouldn't want to ruin this for him. 

Honda: He has the right to know Jou. 

Yami: Nothing happened!

Pegasus: Yay! I finally get to do something.

Everyone else: -.-;

Otogi: What are you people talking about?

Jonouchi and Yami: NOTHING!

Honda and Ryou: Well, you see. 

Pegasus and Yugi: *Discussing wine*

Otogi: Yes? What do I see?

Priest: You see the service about to start! *Starts the vows*

Kaira-chan and Otogi: *Kiss* 

Cheerleaders: *Pull out shotguns and dart guns*

Bakura: *Send them to the shadow realm* What? They were annoying me!

Marik: Besides, how are we going to have a wedding party if the bride is killed. *He glares at Honda and Ryou* or if for _some reason _the wedding is called off... I'd 'hate' to have to...'hurt' anyone who would ruin this wonderful day of...joy. And when I say hate, I mean love, and when I say hurt, I mean brutally kill.

Honda and Ryou: *Gulp*

Otogi: ...WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?

Kaira-chan: ...I don't know. They won't tell me either...

Otogi: *Looks at her* Shall we go now? *Lifts her up*

Kaira-chan: *giggles* *Wraps arms around his neck and is carried out*

Honda: Either she is really stupid, or a really good actress. 

Ishtar-chan: I vote stupid!

Jeshi-chan: I don't know...she is a pretty good actress...

Yami: Whatever, lets just get ready for the wedding party. 

Everyone: SHUT UP YOU HOME WRECKER!!!

  


THE WEDDING PARTY

*Yes, once again, Kaira-chan and the Yami's and Jonouchi and Honda are drinking*

Otogi: Who here thinks that I can get a dice in that there drink thingy? *Points to a ...drink thingy... across the hall*

Yugi: Let's see ^-^

Otogi: Ok! *Flicks dice* *It lands in the glass that Yami is drinking out of* 

Yami: *Drinks it* *Chokes*

Everyone: O_o

Kaira-chan: *Runs over and starts himlicking him* *He coughs up the dice, but still doesn't breath* *Kaira-chan pulls out the dice out of his mouth, then starts giving him mouth to mouth*

Everyone but Otogi (Who still doesn't know): O_O 

Yami Kaira: *Throws Kaira-chan off, and starts making out with him*

Kaira-chan: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I WASN'T MAKING OUT WITH HIM!!

Yami Kaira: Yeah, like you weren't making love to him today. 

Otogi: O_o *Spits out wine* What?

Pegasus: No no my boy. You always swallow your wine, even in shock. Like so *Starts drinking wine* *Suddenly looks surprise and then swallows it heavily*

Otogi: Sorry Sensei.

Kaira-chan: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YAMI KAIRA!! I HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED HIM BEFORE!!

Yami: *get up, fine* Its right. I'd never want to kiss _her_.

Everyone: -.-;

Kaira-chan: .....T-T YOU DON'T LOVE ME!!! *Runs away crying* 

Everyone: *Turns to Yami, to see what he does*

Yami: She has used that against me so many times, I'm not going to fall to it. 

Otogi: *Gets up* That's my wife! *Runs* Don't leave honey!

Everyone: =.= *The Yamis, Honda and Jonouchi begin drinking again, and everyone goes back to normal*

It didn't last because, of course, the deal with Yami. Hehehehe. -.-;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Thank you Aluewolf, and Steph. Thank you for reviewing ^-^ Lol, I'd thank Bakura Ishtar too, but lol, I thank her enough by using her suggestions .

Oh, Aluewolf...first things first.... YAMI'S MINE!!!! (BTW, this is Kaira-chan). Lol, I'm just kidding, its obvious he don't like me T-T *Notices im the authoress*....that's sort of pathedic, ne?

To Steph, lol, Jeshi and I both agree, Crazier the better. ^-^ And by Kura-kun, do you mean Bakura? You better not tell Jeshi-chan...she'll be out to get you =.= lol ^-^ You have any requests for us to use? No sugary stuff??!! The horror O_o 

  


IMPORTANT!!! BEFORE YOU REVIEW, PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!

We are not taking requests for Yami, and Pharaoh Yami. We already have when their chapters are. Lol, and we aren't taking requests for Marik and Malik, because Ishtar made us promise not to use them until one of the last people. 

  


Please review. 


	7. Honda

Kaira-chan: The Honda chapter...

Jeshi-chan: Wow...this is going to be boring...

Yami Kaira: ...Yep...

Pharaoh Yami and Yami: ...at least it isn't us...

Kyla: Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh

Bakura: And neither does Jeshi-chan... Oh yeah, she got the internet again, check out her fics. Her name is Yami Bakura's Wife... *Shutters*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE ENGAGEMENT

  


Kaira-chan goes running into the room Jeshi so often uses in her fics. You'll have to read them to find out. So yeah, all the people from Yu-Gi-Oh are there, and Kaira-chan bursts in. 

  


Kaira-chan: Guess what everyone?!

Everyone: *Borededly* What?

Kaira-chan: I've decided who I'm going to marry next!! ^-^

Everyone: O_O

Jonouchi, Seto and Ryou: **Relax**

Kaira-chan: Ishtar-chan chose ^-^

Yami Malik, Malik, Bakura, Yami and Pharaoh Yami: **Relax**

Kaira-chan: **Runs up to Malik** Hylo Malik ^-^

Malik: WHAT??? ISHTAR-CHAN WOULD NEVER!!

Kaira-chan: Nice shirt? Is it new?

All: =.=

Malik: *Sighs in relief* Yeah, it is...

Kaira-chan: Ok ^-^ *Runs up to Honda* HONDA!!!

Honda: NOOOOOO!!!

Kaira-chan: Yep ^-^ *Glomps him* You're my next husband...

Honda: And if I refuse...

Kaira-chan: I'll be forced to kill you off in this story...

Honda: What?

Kaira-chan: I don't know...*Shrugs*

Honda: Whatever, all the same I'm scared...looks like I have to agree .

  


THE PLANNING

Kaira-chan: Listen, no funny stuff this time...

Honda: Isn't this a humor fic?

Kaira-chan: ...Humor Fic?

Honda: Nevermind, I don't know...

Kaira-chan: Whatever, ok, whose your Groomsmen?

Honda: But...why no funny stuff? Everyone else got funny stuff...

Kaira-chan: Because I want to get this over with, now, who the hell are your groomsmen?

Honda: I want funny stuff...

Kaira-chan: SHUT UP!! Who are your groomsmen?

Honda: Yami, Yuugi, Ryou and Bakura, and the Best man is Jonouchi. 

Kaira-chan: Good, ok, my Maid of Honour will be Yami Kaira... and my bridesmaids will be Jeshi, Isis, Shizuka, and Mai...

Honda: Good. 

Kaira-chan: Yep...

  


THE WEDDING

Yeah...they get married. No crap this time... well... Bakura and Yami got into a deathmatch but...besides that... ((It was a tie BTW))

  


THE WEDDING PARTY...

Same old, same old...yeah...this is a short ch. 

  


MARRIED LIFE

Honda: ...Why do you want this done so fast?

Kaira-chan: Because I don't like you...

Honda: You don't like me? *Whimpers*

Kaira-chan: Well, I don't hate you ... Your just not high on my list of fav. Characters... and since I don't hate you, I can't bash you, which means that I can't make this a bashing chapter...and since I don't like you, I can't have it longer...like Yami's will be...

Honda: @_@ I'm confused...

Kaira-chan: So am I... let's just get divorced...

Honda: Sounds good ^-^

  


So, they got divorsed. The end... Yeah...that sucked...alot....a lot a lot. 

Yami Kaira: Damn right...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On to Jeshi-chan's ch. It is much more exciting then mine....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica: *runs up and salutes army-like to Kaira* Oi, Captain!

Kaira: O.o...Okay, Jeshi-chan...you go marry Honda now.

Jessica: *frowns* Honda? Why would I marry a car?

Kaira: No...I mean...Honda...

Yami Kaira: You know, like JONOUCHI'S best friend, Honda! 

Jessica: *glares at Yami Kaira* You know damn well not to bring up that...that DOG around me anymore! *pouts because he likes Mai and not her...but her face lightens at the thought of her beloved Bakura...who is hers....and no one elses....Bakura lovers remember that...or I'll MAKE you remember*

Yami Kaira: *smacks Jessica* Get on with it, already!!

Jessica: FINE!! *Goes off to write her part of the chapter, glaring at any Bakura lovers who are reading nearby*

  


Jessica: *runs up to Honda...geez, this IS getting old, ain't it? We need to throw something new in...* Heeeellllllloooooo, Honda!!! *Is a big Animaniacs fan..my favourite is Wacko! ^.^*

Honda: Um...hello.

Jessica: *sighs* Let's just cut to the chase before we bore our readers...we...are going to get married, okay?

Honda: Um...no. *goes to leave....just like all the others*

Jessica: *sighs, then grabs the back of Honda's shirt and pulls him back* Oh, I think we are. No use fightin'.

Honda: Why not?

Jessica: It's no use saying you love Serenity 'cause guess what? *pulls out a video tape* I've got her and Otogi on this! Yes, they were sittin' in the tree, but KISSING wasn't the ONLY thing they were doin'!

Honda: EEEEEEKK!! Nooooo!!

Jessica: *grins because the tape really isn't of Otogi and Serenity...it's actually a recording of the Disney movie "the Little Mermaid"* So, we're getting married, right?

Honda: Um...sure...

Jessica: *pats Honda's head* That's a good boy.

  


*Geez, how incredibly boring can this one get? Well...then again, Honda IS a pretty boring guy that I just don't care for....like Seto...but even Seto I had something to write about! Anyways.....I guess for the record of it, I decided to let Jonouchi come to the wedding...he was the flower girl. Mai still wasn't allowed to come....and..um...Anzu didn't appear at the wedding either...it appears that an Australian came by with his dingo...and the dingo ate her. Hahaha!...Yeah...that was pretty bad....and it wasn't very funny...but come on, Honda IS boring, don't you people understand?!*

~~The Wonderful Wedding Party that Makes This All Worthwhile! Starting with....~~

Malik: *comes running in...AGAIN* Hey, everyone!! I've got an idea!! *grabs the millenium ring and spikes it to the ground while it's still around Bakura's neck, making Bakura fall to the ground....don't worry, the millenium ring is fine...and Bakura's mine!! ^.^ Yes, I AM a bad ryhming like person!*...Let's all get drunk and um...do stuff!! 

Jonouchi: We'll watch the ladies strip!

Malik: Yeah!! Male strippers!! ^_^

Otogi: He didn't say male strippers, Malik.

Malik: *puts his arms around Otogi* Oh, don't be like that! *Otogi is scared*

Anzu: *runs in the hall* Nooo! Strippers are wrong! Male strippers shouldn't be allowed! Don't you people have any pride?

Bakura: I've got lots of PRIDE. *Everyone laughs*

Yugi: We have pride, Anzu, just not the good kind. That's what makes us all unique!....And makes this story SO much more interesting! ^.^

Anzu: But-

Jonouchi: Hey, weren't you dead?!

Anzu: Oh no!! I wasn't dead!

Marik: Well, you SHOULD be! *drops a punch bowl on her head*

Malik: That wasn't bad...for a hikari...(I've said it before, I'll say it again...I STILL like the idea of MALIK as the yami, and MARIK as the hikari!! So that's how I'm putting it!)

Ryou: We shouldn't be mean to Anzu...she DOES have the right to her own opinions. And women have free will now, and we should respect it. *Everyone: O.o @ Ryou*

Bakura: *runs up and slaps Ryou* You've been READING again, haven't you?!

Ryou: No, Bakura!!

Bakura: *slaps Ryou again* Ryou!! What have I told you about reading?!?

Ryou: That..that it'll give me ideas...

Bakura: What KIND of ideas?

Ryou: *talking really quietly..not that he doesn't already! ^.^* S-stupid ones....

Bakura: *slaps him again* EXACTLY!!! Now, let that be a lesson to you.

Jessica: *suddenly cheers* Yeah!! Go, Bakura!! ^.^

Jonouchi: See?! This is EXACTLY why women shouldn't have free will and the right to express their own opinions in the first place! I mean, LOOK at what shit they all fall for!! *pointing at Jessica who is still cheering for Bakura like the dolt she is*

Kaira: Jeshi-chan not fall for shit! She settles for better!! ^.^ *Yami Kaira beats her over the head* OWWWWIEEE! 

Yami Kaira: Naw, Kaira-chan, your friend's nothing but a nutcase.

Honda: (to Jonouchi) Okay, Jonouchi, don't talk about my wife that way...

Jonouchi: Hey, she was my wife too...at some point.

Honda: Then you dumped her for Mai.

Jonouchi: *shrugs* What can I say? Mai had more going for her.

Jessica: *suddenly runs up and glares at Jonouchi* Like WHAT?!

Honda: *pulls Jessica back* Now now, dear. Jonouchi, maybe you should shut up now before you get her even more upset.

Jonouchi: Is it my fault that Mai looks better and possibly smells better too?

Jessica: WHAT?!?! YOU ROTTEN...ROTTEN...

Seto: Dog?

Jessica: *the idea of calling Jonouchi a "dog" suddenly sounds good to her* Seto!! That's the greatest idea ever!! I love you..I-NOOOOOOOOO!!!! *smacks herself over the head* I mean I HATE you! But I LOVE the idea of calling Jonouchi nothing but a dirty mutt!!!! *What do you know, Seto's gotten one step closer to being on my good side*

Kaira: Let's not talk about that, guys!

Yami Kaira: Yeah! Instead, why don't we try to guess WHY Honda will leave Jessica!

Kaira: Who says that Honda will leave Jeshi-chan? Why not Jeshi-chan leave Honda?

Yami Kaira: Oh, come on!! Every other husband has left her! Why would it be the other way around this time?!

Kaira: I still don't think so. I think that Jeshi-chan will leave Honda!!

Yami Kaira: Honda will leave Jessica!

Kaira: Jeshi-chan leave Honda!!

Yami Kaira: Honda leave Jessica!

Kaira: Jeshi-chan leave Honda!

Serenity: Why would Jessica leave Honda? Honda's such a nice guy.

  


*Well, to put a long story short...Yami Kaira and Kaira kept fighting again about who is going to leave who, and then came Malik with another organ...Jessica fell asleep because she was so incredibly bored...until she and Honda decided to go home...*

Jessica: *she and Honda sit down on a couch* Sooo...what do you want to do now?

Honda: *shrugs* I dunno...what do you want to do?

Jessica: I don't know...what do you want to do?

Honda: *shrugs* I dunno...what do you want to do?

Jessica: I don't know...what do you want to do? 

*The clock on the wall speeds up and spins around 5 hours*  
Jessica: *staring at the clock* You know, you should get that clock fixed. (I thank my horrible little sister for giving me that idea)

Honda: I should....but not now...I don't feel like it.

Jessica: *smiles* What DO you feel like right now?

Honda: *shrugs* I dunno....what about you?

Jessica: Um....I don't know...what about you?

Honda: *shrugs* I dunno...

Jessica: *Is bored...Honda is boring....sighs* I don't know....*smiles suddenly and moves closer to Honda* Sooo....what do YOU want to do? *Yes, I'm flirting. Geez, I've got nothing else to do, if you people haven't noticed! ^.^*

Honda: *shrugs* I dunno...

Jessica: *sits up really close to Honda and starts poking at his face* heehee!! ^.^

Honda: What are you doing?

Jessica: *innocent sounding* Noooothhhinnnggg!!

Honda: *shrugs* Okay...

Jessica: *puts her arms around him* Sooo...what do YOU want to do? ^.^

Honda: *shurgs* I dunno...what do you want to do?

Jessica: *Gives up completely. Takes her arms off of him and sits on her end of the couch and stares at the wall* Ughhh..._ *turns back to him suddenly* Honda, I think we have to talk.

Honda: Weren't we already doing that?

Jessica: Yes, but you see...this chapter has been incredibly boring....well...I don't know about Kaira-chan's...*honestly, I haven't even read Kaira-chan's yet*...but this one has been boring....I'm sorry, but I've never been in a more boring relationship...

Honda: Okay...

Jessica: I mean...even the one where I had to marry Seto wasn't even as boring! At least...I don't think it was...I'm not a Seto fan, you know, that's VERY sad!

Honda: Interesting....

Jessica: So, I think...I think I'll leave. Because...apart from being boring...you're a dolt! *walks out the front door dropping her ring on the floor*

Honda: *shrugs* Okay....I guess...

  


Yeah, see? Honda wasn't that upset....and I was actually quite happy, because...I'm single again...and...and...ONE STEP CLOSER TO BAKURA!!! WAHOOOO!!! Bakura!! Bakura!! Whooooooo!!! Besides...Honda WAS boring...really hard to write about him....

Jessica: *sighs all day dreamy-ish* Ahhhh...you'll see, deprived readers....(I don't really mean "deprived"...I just like to bug you all) me and my beloved Bakura shall be together someday!! Yes, it will be beautiful...

Kaira: Besides the fact that he hates your guts!! Just like Yami hates me!! ^.^

Jessica: Too true, Kaira-chan! But he'll see! ^.^ He'll love ME! ^.^

Kaira: And Yami Kaira owes me even MORE money!! Because I said that it will be Jeshi-chan who leaves Honda, which it WAS!! ^.^

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Kaira-chan: Poor poor Yami Kaira...How much is that she owes me?

Yami: I believe tha's $400.

Kaira-chan: Really O_o Wow!

Jeshi-chan: Hurrah! Now I think we can bring Ishtar-chan back home!

Kaira-chan: Hurrah!

Bakura: ...Joy....

Pharaoh Yami: That's a good thing?

Yami: Please REVIEW!! ^-^

  


~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES (Anwsered by Kaira-chan)~~~~~~~~~

Steph: 

I asked Jeshi, and she said she'd do it ^-^ I think you should be afraid...be VERY afraid... She doesn't get along well with other Bakura fans...

  


Violet Wolf:

Yep, here's Honda-kun for you...so boring =.= And sorry about the whole Pegasus thingy ^-^;; Did you like Vampire Hunter D?

  


Steph ;___;:

Okz ^-^ We'll start on your chapter soon...I believe. ^-^;; Hehe. I'll talk to Jeshi-chan.

  


Sennen Yubiwa Yami Mikan:

Lol, Jonouchi-kun =P Neways...yeah... We did Jonouchi-kun ^-^;; Lol ^-^ 


	8. Steph Extra

Kaira-chan: OK, we will have reviewer participation in this, I guess.

Yami Kaira: .....

Kaira-chan: But their won't be two extra chapters in a row, and we already have our next extra planned out, so if you want in, your going to have to wait...*Counts on fingers*

Jeshi-chan: Including this chapter, 5 chapters...

Yami Kaira: And their going in the order of the reviews/requests they receive. 

Yami: So...whose getting a chapter?

Kaira-chan: **Looks at reviews** Steph...

Jeshi-chan: Oh!! Whose she marrying?

Kaira-chan: ...*Covers ears and timidly says* ...Bakura...

Jeshi-chan: WHAT????!!!!!

Bakura: What?!

Yami: O_o Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Bakura: Neither does Jeshi....I have to get married?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE MEETING

Kaira-chan walks into a room that looks like an office. She sits down in one of those really comfy high backed black leather office chairs, and looks down at a peice of paper. 

Yami is sleeping on a couch off to the side, chained up so he won't run away, and Yami Kaira is sitting in a different chair looking out the office window. 

Kaira-chan looks up as there's a knock on the office door. "Yes? Come in," She says, and Yami Kaira turns to the door too. 

A girl, about 14 years old, with brown hair and eyes walks in. "Hylo!" She smiles widley. "I'm here to marry..."

Kaira-chan waves her off. "Yes, I know. You're here to marry Bakura..." She stares at the girl as she begins to hop up and down. 

"Kura, Kura kura kura!" She exclaims excitedly. Kaira-chan and Yami Kaira sweatdrop (Enough, I'm going into past tense now)

Yami Kaira got up menacingly and glared at Steph. "QUIET!" She yelled, waking up Yami, who fell off the couch, but since he was still chained up, he was quite tangled. 

Suddenly another person appears out of a pair of earings. "Why don't you be quiet?" She snapped. 

Both Yami Kaira, and the other new girl go into a glaring contest. A flash of light appeared as Kaira-chan fliped a quarter, and the new girl charged at it, snatched it, and stares at it. "Oh....pretty..." She said. 

"Yes, I suppose you Steph's yami?" Kaira said, for indeed, the girls name was Steph. Kaira-chan snatched back the quarter. 

"Call me Stephira..." She said, still staring at the quarter. 

"Yes yes, whatever. Just fill out these forms, and Bakura is your's to try to marry," Kaira-chan said, shoving a foot think minibook of paper towards her. Steph and Stephira sweatdropped as they realized it was all questions. 

THE ENGAGEMENT

Steph hopped up to Bakura. "Hello Bakura! Bakura Bakura Bakura Bakura!" 

Bakura sweatdropped. "What the hell do you want, girl?"

"Will you marry me?!" She asked enthusiastically.

Bakura sweatdropped. "Do I know you?" He asked. 

Steph pulled out the book of papers. "This document says you do!" She smiled. 

Bakura snatched it from her grasp. "This document hereby states that Bakura, Yami of Ryou Bakura, knows Steph, and will marry her is the oppurtunity arises. 

"Bakura....will you marry me?" She asked sweetly, rocking back and forth on her heels. 

"No," He anwsered, glareing. 

The document shocked him. "I SAID NO DAMMIT!" The document shocked him again. "...fine..." He mummbled.

  


THE PLANNING

  


"So....what do we do now?" Bakura asked.

"Pick a best man," Steph said, staring dreamily at Bakura.   
"Aww....do I have to?" He asked, sighing. 

"Well...I could pick for you," Steph grinned. 

"Malik," Bakura said quickly. 

"OK!" Steph thought. "My Maid of Honour is Kaira-chan." ((It _is _my chapter))

"Aren't their other people who have to stand by me?" Asked Bakura. 

"Yes, pick some groomsmen," Steph said...

"Umm... Ryou and Marik and ... I guess the goddamned pharaoh..."

"Ok! My bridesmaids are Jeshi, and Mai, and Shizuka," Steph said, not for a moment taking her eyes off of Bakura. 

Bakura stared at her funny.... Jeshi was so going to kill her. He shrugged...one less fangirl...now to get rid of Jeshi herself. 

  


THE WEDDING

"So...how do you think Jeshi is going to murder Bakura's new wife...whats her name? Um... Steph?" Asked Yami, eating a bag of popcorn that Yami Malik had brought.

"I don't know...maybe she'll ambush her as she's walking down the isle..." Said Marik, also eating the popcorn.

"I don't know, Jeshi-chan doesn't seem like the type," Yugi said, politely.   
Everyone stared at him. "Are you mad man? Do you NOT know Jeshi after all this time?" Exclaimed Honda. 

"Weddings going to start!" Yelled the priest. Everyone filed out. 

Everyone walked down the isle, arm in arm. 

Then Steph walked down the isle.

Jeshi-chan growled lowly. Then she lunged herself at Steph. The two wrestled on teh ground, claws and teeth bared.   
It took Jonouchi, Honda, Malik, Yugi, Tea and Mai to pull the two apart, and even then they wouldn't stay that way. 

Then the priest kicked everyone out of the church, screaming something about bringing disgrace to the house of God...

  


THE END

  


Sorry Steph... . I figured this chapter was long enough as it was... ^-^;; Hehe, and heres Jeshi-chans...be afraid...be very afraid

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~

Steph: *runs up to Kaira and Jeshi* Okay! I'm ready!! ^_^

Kaira: Hylo, Steph! ^_^

Jeshi: _...yeeesss???

Kaira: You know, Jeshi-chan! Steph gets her extra, she gets to marry Bakura!

Jeshi: *crosses arms and pouts* NO!

Steph: Awww!! T_T

Kaira: Jeshi-chan, you're making Steph cry!!

Jeshi: Good!

Kaira: JESHI!! 

Jeshi: Hmph! Fine.

Steph: *stops crying suddenly* YAY! ^_^

~~

  


Steph: *skips around in a park* Oh, Baaakkuuuurraaaa!! Come here, sweetie! ^_^

Bakura: *falls out of a tree* @_@...dammit...

Steph: There you are! Guess what? Jeshi has been kind enough to allow our marriage!

Bakura: O_O Is she on drugs or something?

Steph: I don't know her very well...I'm not sure..-_-;

Bakura: I don't want to...I...*looks like he's fighting himself inside his mind*...I...DOOOO..not-no I do! I-DOH! 

Steph: Yay! *huggles Bakura* ^_^

  


OH, THE WONDERFUL WEDDING...I AM BEING SARCASTIC! LOL! ^_^

Sorry, I wasn't much for planning...let's see..I'll think of something...let's see, we'll have Yugi, Jonouchi, and..um..Ryou as the little grooming men...um...(Fine, you ppl win, Marik's the yami -_-; Just thought I should point that out before I write any more...)Malik will the the bestest man person...the little maid of honour person will be..um..Kaira-chan...the brides' maids will be Serenity, Mai, and...*shudders* Anzu..(I hate both of them! Anzu and Tea!)..and..uh..Yami will be the flower girl. ^_^..and Marik will be the priest-ish person...minister..whatever..-_-;

  


Otogi: Aww..it's a cute wedding! ^_^

Jeshi: *crying uncontrollably in the front row* My Bakura!! T_T Waaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Honda: O_O

Marik: Okay..so...these people want to get married...I guess...

Everyone: Yepp-eroo! (dude, where did that come from?)

Jeshi: Wahhhhhh!!! T_T

Marik: So...so...*reads everything he's supposed to...'snore'-_-;* If anyone has a reason for why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace! *everyone turns to Jeshi*

Jeshi: O~O...*starts crying harder* T_T Poor Bakura!!!!

Marik: Okay, that's enough annoying crying..I've had to listen to it for the past how many hours! @_@

Jeshi: *still crying*

Marik: Okay, so...I now pronounce you man and wife-*turns to Jeshi*hey, shut up!!

Jeshi: *still crying*

Marik: Dammit! ...You may now ki-SHUT UP!! *Jeshi cries even harder when he goes to say "kiss"*

Yami: Phhffft..she thinks THAT'S bad..I have to wear the dress! 

Marik: Enough foolishness! You may now ki-SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! *turns back to Bakura and Steph* YOU-MAY-NOW-KISS-THE-SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!! 

Jeshi: *still crying*

Marik: *long deep breaths*...O_O''''....you..may..now..now..*eye twitching*...THAT'S IT!! FOOLISH, MORTAL GIRL! YOU'VE PUSHED MY TOLERANCE THROUGH THE ROOF!! *sends Jeshi to Shadow Realm*

Everyone: O_O!

Marik: *sigh of relief* There! *smiles sweetly at Bakura and Steph* You may now kiss the bride! ^_^

*Bakura and Steph kiss*

  


THE WONDERFUL WEDDING PARTY! ^_^

Marik: WHOOOOOOO!! LET'S PARTY!! *rips the millenium necklace off of Isis's neck and spikes it into a bowl of peanuts)

Everyone: O_O

Steph: Ooooh! Bakura, I want to dance! *The song "I Swear" by John Michael Montgomery plays...why that song? 'Cause it's the song I'm listening to write now while I'm writing this...no reason! I just like the song! ^_^*

Bakura: I don't want to...

Steph: Come on, Bakura! Puh-lease????

Bakura: Ugh..-_-;

Yugi: Come on, Bakura, it's your wedding. It's a traditional thing for the bride and groom to share the very first dance!

Serenity: And it's such a romantic song! (T_T It IS! *starts crying in r/l* I love this song! I want this one to play at MY wedding!!)

*They start dancing*

Jeshi: BOOOOOOMMMMBBBSSSS AAWWWAYYYYY!!!! *Lands on Anzu* OWCHIE! @_@

Everyone: O_O

Marik: YOU! I SENT YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM, HOW DID YOU GET BACK?!

Jeshi: *gets up*...@_@..Oh...6_6, I was kicked out! 

Everyone: *anime fall* @_@

Marik: HOW?!

Jeshi: *shrugs* I dunno.

Bakura: I'm taking a turn for the best, possibly the worst..

Marik: Okay, seeing as how I can't send you back, I can just kill you instead! *goes to stab Jeshi*

Jeshi: O_O Eep.

Bakura: *pushes Marik over* Leave her alone!

Everyone: O_O 

Yugi: Bakura, are you okay?

Bakura: Yes, now that I finally realise that the only reason I married Steph was because I thought she was Jeshi!

Everyone: O_O

Jeshi: O_o? Bakura?

Bakura: I love you instead! I have ALWAYS loved you, Jeshi! ^_^

Steph: WHAT?! O_O

Jeshi: Huh? O_o

Bakura: *picks up Jeshi* We are going to run away and be together forever!!

Jeshi: O_O...WHEEE! ^.^

Everyone: O_O;;

Steph: But, Bakura, we're married!

Bakura: Not anymore! *drops ring and runs away with Jeshi*

Everyone: O_O

Yugi: That was messed.

Steph: O_O..that...was the greatest wedding ever!! ^_^

Ryou: But...Bakura isn't married to you anymore...he left you!

Steph: I know, but at least I MARRIED him! ^_^ 

Everyone: *another big anime fall*

  


~~

Jeshi: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAAAAA!!! I ALWAYS WIN IN THE END!! I AM THAT EVIL!! *twiddles fingers like Mr. Burns*

Kaira: Jeshi-chan, that was mean.

Jeshi: Yes, and I'm proud of myself...even though I'd doubt that Bakura would REALLY say anything like that...but..hey, I was writing, I was in control! ^______________________________________^

Yami Kaira: Idiots..-_-;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: JESHI!!! I told you to stop abusing your authoress powers!!

Jeshi-chan: You said I could do "Whatever" I want...

Yami Kaira: You and your big mouth hikari .  
Yami: Please ^-^  
Bakura: Review ^-^ ...I can't believe you made me say that Jeshi...

  



	9. Pegasus

Kaira-chan: And here's Pegasus!!!! Hope to hear more people to marry soon! And Aleu, your chappy is next ^____^ Stupid marrying Yami _

Jeshi-chan: Yeah, well I had to put up with that Steph person marrying _my _Bakura!*Glomps him*

Bakrua: O_O Jeshi-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yami; And neither does Kaira-chan... *Is glomped*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


THE ENGAGEMENT

  


Yuugi: **Worried** So um...Kaira-chan...um... who will you um...be marring this time?

Kaira-chan: Just a certain white haired millennium item wielding guy...

Bakura: O_O......... I um....have to... go check on... THE LAUNDRY!! That's it! The laundry! *Takes off*

Kaira-chan: Have fun Bakura!!!! So...has anyone seen Pegasus?

Ryou: Pegasus?

Kaira-chan: Yeah. Pegasus J. Crawford. I'm suppose to marry him...

Honda: ...you _do _know that you just completely paranoid Bakura...right?

Jonouchi: Way to go Kaira-chan ^____^

Ryou: Jonouchi-kun!

Kaira-chan: Well... I have got to find Pegasus... *Uses Mill. Ring that Ryou gave her, which she still hasn't given back, to track down Pegasus*

*Finds him*

Kaira-chan: Peggy-chan!!!! *Glomps him*

Pegasus: Celcia? Oh...its you... Cellsey-chan used to call me that u.u

Kaira-chan: Really? Wow...do you think she might have thought you were a woman?

Pegasus: O_O NO!!! SHE'D NEVER THINK THAT!! NEVER!!!! CELLSEY-CHAN!!!

Kaira-chan: Well, you better get over her, you're marring me now...

Pegasus: Well...that was rather abrupt... 

Kaira-chan: You can read my mind right? Then you know what will happen if you don't agree *Glares*

Pegasus: *Eye flashes* .... O_O" Eep... ok...

  
  


THE BACHELOR PARTY

  


Pegasus: Cellsey-chan T_T I'm so sorry...

Kaira-chan: You're not going to go to the bachelor party are you?

Pegasus: It's bad enough im marrying another woman, I'm not going to watch some too-skinny girls strip down for me...

*******

*Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Jonouchi, Honda, Yuugi, Otogi, Malik, Marik and all the other male characters are sitting in a bar, all cheering for the girls*

Otogi: *Suddenly* Hey, where's Pegasus?

Bakura: Bah! Who cares?!

*******

Kaira-chan: Fine, how about I hold seance? Then you can speak to your dear sweet 'Cellsey-chan' yourself. 

Pegasus: *Suddenly stops crying* Ok ^___^ 

Celcia ((Ok, I'm sorry people! Is that her name?)): Peggy-chan...dear 

Pegasus: Yes! My love! You have come back to me.

Celcia: Yes. I love you with all my heart...what is it you wish to say to me?

Pegasus: *Points to Kaira-chan* As much as I hate it, I'm going to be marrying that girl right there, but I don't want to. I just wanted you to know that I love you. 

Celcia: WHAT??!!!! *Vien pops* YOU'RE MARRYING ANOTHER WOMAN??!!! HOW COULD YOU!!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!

Kaira-chan: *Sweatdrops*

Celcia: JUST BECAUSE SHE'S - SHE'S ALIVE!! AND YOUNGER! HOW OLD IS SHE?! SHE LOOKS LIKE A CHILD!

Pegasus: Um... she's 15...

Celcia: SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME A PEDIPHILE?! 

Pegasus: I don't have a choice darling... Dammit, I need some wine...and Funny Bunny...

Celcia: O_O You...you drink now?

Pegasus: *nods*

Celcia: But...you always hated alcohol. 

Pegasus: I did. But then you died, and I became so depressed...

Celcia: O_O You drank because of me? Oh!! That's so sweet! I love you Peggy-chan dearest ^-^

Kaira-chan: O_O...and here I thought that I had mood swings...

  


THE WEDDING

  


It was a simple wedding. In Vegas. The brides-maids and grooms-men were complete strangers. Otogi was the Best Man, and Jeshi-chan was the Maid of Honour. And Pegasus was _very _wasted. He had gone out drinking with 'Cellsey-chan' the night before. 

  
  


THE WEDDING PARTY

  


Pegasus and Kaira-chan got into a drinking contest. Both passed out at the same time, because Pegasus was still quite wasted. Then Yami dragged Kaira-chan into another room, claiming something about "Taking advantage of the situation." In actuality, he just put her on the bed, and had his ear pressed against the door, listening to Yami Kaira scream in rage, screaming out in "Pleasure" every now and then, when she had calmed down. 

Otogi drove Pegasus to his Mansion, telling everyone to tell Yami when he was done to bring her to the island. No one knows how Otogi managed to get across the ocean O_o....

So yeah, when Yami came carrying a slightly consious Kaira out, Kaiba took her and flew her to the mansion in his helicopter. And then everyone went back to the party.

  


MARRIED LIFE

  


Eventually, Kaira-chan got fed up with him. Everynight he would go up to the tower, and do this freaky-shit ritual in frount of the portrait of his beloved's portrait. Kaira knew, she snuck in and watched him now and then. 

Eventually Pegasus found out (he CAN read minds) and he kicked her out, then filed for divorse. Oh come on people, you weren't expecting it to work out, were you??

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here's...JESHI!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~

Jeshi: Okay...I'm afraid now..

Kaira: Yes, Jeshi-chan. We marry Pegasus next..

Jeshi: WHO?..O_o

Kaira: Pegasus...Jeshi-chan, you forgot him already?!

Jeshi: I never watched any of the shows...sorta...I was watching a few this week...T_T

Kaira: Good, now you marry him.

Jeshi: HELL NO!

Kaira: Why not?

Jeshi: JESHI NO LIKE HIM! HE'S A LOUSY DRUNK!

Kaira: He is not a drunk...he just likes wine..-_-;

Jeshi: Yeah? _ Well, I DON'T! 

Kaira: You don't like any alcohol!! 

Jeshi: OF COURSE I DON'T! And besides..he already had a wife!

Kaira: Yes...but she died.

Jeshi: I NO WANNA!

Yami Kaira: Quit pouting and get it over with.

Jeshi: FINE! *stomps away pouting*

~~

  


Jeshi: PEGASUS, OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME IS, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! 

Pegasus: Is someone calling me?

Jeshi: *eye twitches* We have to get married.

Pegasus: O_O Why?

Jeshi: 'CAUSE ISHTAR-CHAN TOLD US TO! 

Pegasus: But I don't want to.

Jeshi: Neither do I! _ I mean, LOOK at you! You're missing a friggen' eye! Talk about a freak!

Pegasus: What I meant was that I do not want to marry anyone else. Not since my dearest Cecelia died-

Jeshi: *sarcastic* OH, DEAREST CECELIA THIS, CECELIA THAT, SCREW IT! I WANT TO GET THIS DONE AND OVER WITH AND OUTTA MY WAY SO I CAN GET CLOSER TO MARRYING BAKURA! 

Pegasus: Bakura?

Jeshi: YEAH, THE ONE WHO STEALS THE MILLENIUM EYE FROM YOU, AND APPARENTLY I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN I WROTE IT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, AND I NEVER KNEW UNTIL KAIRA-CHAN TOLD ME AFTER!!

Pegasus: Could you please stop yelling?

Jeshi: NO!

Pegasus: -_-; If I agree, then will you stop yelling?

Jeshi: NO NO NO!

Pegasus: How about I agree to this and then we get a divorce as soon as possible?

Jeshi: OKAY, BUT I WANT TO GET RID OF YOU SOONER! 

  


Pegasus: So, who's coming to the wedding? Is Yugi-boy going to be there?

Jeshi: HIS NAME IS NOT YUGI-BOY, HIS NAME IS YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: O_O..Yugi-man??

Jeshi: YES!

Pegasus: Ha! He's a Yugi-BOY, girl!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

This carried on for about 6 months, 6 weeks, 6 days, 6 nights, 6 hours, 6 minutes, 6 seconds, and 6 little micro seconds.

  


By then the wedding had taken place...and it was ever-so-boring.

  


And then they had the wedding party, might I add that that they were still arguing...

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

Jeshi: YUGI-MAN!

Pegasus: Yugi-boy!

See? I TOLD you! 

Marik: WAIT!! DON'T SWITCH THE SCENE OR END THE CHAPTER YET! I still have to spike a millenium item!

Bakura: Here, take this one! *runs up and rips the millenium eye out of Pegasus's eye socket*

Marik: Thanks! *takes the bloody eye and spikes it into the piece of cake that Anzu WAS eating..until the bloody eye was spiked into her cake..*

Pegasus: OWW! OWW! OWW!! PAIN!! @_@ *runs around holding his face. Yami trips him, and he falls into the cake, flipping the table up, over and on top of him*

Jeshi: YES!! HE'S DEAD! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *runs around in circles, hopping up and down until she slips on a piece of cake sitting on the floor and falls on her ass like the klutz she is! ^_^*

Everyone: O_O

Bakura: *walks up to Anzu and takes the millenium eye. Licks the icing and blood off of it* Yoink! ^_^

  


~~

Jeshi: I'll end it there.

Kaira: O_O

Yami Kaira: WHAT the hell was that???

Jeshi: I married that stupid Pegasus guy!! I did what you told me to do! What did I do wrong?

Bakura: Yeah, what did she do wrong? She killed Pegasus, and I got the millenium eye!

Jeshi: And Marik spiked a millenium item! ^_^

Kaira: O_O..odd..

Yami Kaira: Idiots! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_Hey!! Please review, and tell us who to do next. Starting now, we won't give you an extra unless you tell us who to marry next. And NO suggestions for Yami, Pharaoh Yami, Malik, or Yami Malik, ok? Thank you ^-^_


	10. Aleuwolf Extra

Kaira-chan: Both Jeshi and I are getting VERY VERY bored with this story. So, we're closing off voting from now on. If you requested an extra before this, then you shall get it, just like all the other characters who we were voted to marry. 

Jeshi: You shall see _just_ how bored I am with this story once you read my half of aleuwolfs chapter...

Kaira-chan: And to make up for her half assed job =P I'll try and make your chapter pretty ^_^

Bakura: And neither of them own YGO... though I could probably steal it for them... Neither of them own any of the people who appear in the story either. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


THE ENGAGEMENT!!

  


"Hello Kaira-chan!" Aleuwolf cried running up to Kaira-chan, who was stalking Yami. "What're you doing?"

"I'm stalking Yami," Kaira-chan muttered, bringing her binoculars to her face. "He's headed into the bakery!!" and with those words, Kaira-chan got up, and began running towards said bakery. 

"Wait for me!!" Aleuwolf cried, running after Kaira. They both ran into the bakery, and promptly latched onto Yami's arms. 

"What are you two doing?!" Yami cried, trying to shake them away. 

"Loving you!!" Kaira giggled, snuggling up to him, "I'm going to get married to you afterall."

"Right now?!" Yami cried, looking at her in pure horror. 

"Nope, not right now! _I'm _going to marry you right now!" Aleuwolf smiled widely. 

"What?!" Both Yami and Kaira cried out in unison. 

Aleuwolf chucked a little bit. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Kaira. I wanna marry Yami! _Please??_"

Kaira-chan pursed her lips. "Well, I did say we could share him. Okay!" She grinned madly. 

"What? Don't I get a say in this?" Yami cried out, and Aleuwolf and Kaira-chan walked away, giggling in glee about the upcoming wedding. "Hello!!??? Kaira?! Aleu?! ... I don't think I like having my fate twisted around like this...."

  


THE PLANNING

  


Kaira-chan smiled. "Hmm... you probably want Snowfang to be your Maid of Honour, huh?" 

Aleuwolf seemed to consider it. "She really would hate to be stuck in a wedding chapel filled with anime characters..."

Kaira and Aleu broke into huge grins. "Alright! She's down!" 

"I don't like her..." Yami muttered, but of course, this went unheard by the two girls. 

"And! Jordan can be a bride's maid!" Kaira grinned. Aleu grinned back. 

"Can he wear a pretty pink dress?" She asked. Kaira nodded. Aleu squealed in joy. "And Steph and Melissa too!"

Yami sighed. "I suppose that you're going to decide who are my groomsmen, aren't you?"

Aleu and Kaira both shook their heads. "Pick whoever you want."

"Okay, I'll have Yugi as my best man, and as my groomsmen I'll have, Jonouchi, Ryou, Honda -"

Aleu shook her head. "No."

"What?" Yami asked, perplexed. 

"No Honda," she explained. 

"Then, Seto?"

"No."

"Weevil?"

"Ewww!!! No!!" 

"Then who?"

"I don't know,-" Aleu said, looking like she was thinking hard. "His name could start with a B- ... Ba..."

"Bakura?" Yami asked, monotone. Aleu nodded gleefully. 

"What a great choice!" Yami sweat dropped. 

"And I suppose you want Yami Malik to be my final one, huh?"

"You said it, not me," Aleu said, and Kaira wrote down the names. 

"What about Demon?" Kaira asked, referring to Aleu's blue dog demon friend -... thing. "Won't he be mad if he doesn't have a part in the wedding."

Aleu nodded. "He can be the Flower Girl."

"And the ring bearer can be.." 

"Yami can decide!" Aleu said, turning her loving eyes on the man. 

"Honda." Yami answered. 

"No..."

"Kaiba?"

"No..."

"Malik...?"

"You said it, not me..."

Yami sweat dropped again. "Why am I here again?" He asked. 

"To plan out your wedding, silly," Kaira grinned. Yami glared at both of them. 

  


THE WEDDING

  


Well... yeah. Same thing that always happens. Snow ((who was looking positively pissed off, and muttering things like "I hate Yu-Gi-Oh" and "Anime Sucks")) was linking arms with Yugi. Steph and Jonouchi were linking arms, Jordan and Yami Malik were linking arms ((Both of whom looked thoroughly disgusted... though Jordan looked just _darling _in his pretty pink dress. And Melissa and Bakura walked down arm in arm. 

"I'm going to kill you, Yami/Aleu," Yami Malik and Jordan hissed at the same time, pulling away from eachother, because, for the weirdest reason, Aleu and Yami were both already at the alter. 

High Priest Seto was the priest. And he did the ceremony, and they kissed, and Kaira cheered loudly screaming "me next! Me next!" 

  
  


THE WEDDING PARTY

"I hate you," Aleu said, walking up to a random guy, who happened to be Bakura. Bakura glared at her, then said "Ditto for me."

Demon decided to see if Kaira would really follow up on her threat to bite him if he bit her, so he bit her shoulder. And she turned around and bit him on the nose...

  


And the same stuff happened. Why? Cause I can't think of anything more creative to write...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeshi: Blegh, I'm getting quite bored of this...O-o...besides, I never needed to marry Bakura in the first place...because I'm already married to him! ^-^

Bakura: *reluctantly points at Jeshi's penname ((HINT:: "Yami Bakura's Wife ))*

Jeshi: And I don't like writing everything out over and over again...so I'm taking a new twist to everything I write, and if no body likes it..then....BLEGH..lol

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


There once was a girl named Aleuwolf, she had the HOTS for Yami. She loved him....uh...a lot....and yeah, she wanted to get married to him. So she turned to Jeshi and Kaira, and together, they would make them get married, even against Yami's will. ( and Kaira's will at that)

  


So they prepared the fancy wedding in the middle of a...I dunno...amusement park. There we go, and they uh..yeah...they got married. Against both Kaira-chan and Yami's will.

  


So Aleuwolf and her new handcuffed husband, Yami left to Antarctica for their honeymoon. Why did they choose a cold place? Because.... then they could 'heat each other up' XD

  


And then they returned home to their big fancy not-so-much apartment building that actually looked like a duplex, but was really a house ( please don't ask me to make sense of that ) and lived there happily ever after with each other. Eventually, Yami had gotten used to Aleuwolf, and they were able to have a kid, aww, isn't it cute? What this kid was...um...I dunno...some cow? O_O..oh wait, it was human, right? Oh..okay..then...it was...um...a (insert sex here). ^_^ Honestly, I can't pick everything out for her, can I? I've tortured her enough. u.u

  


And then they grew old together and then died holding each other's hand or some other romantic way to die together like that...but something not so much from Titanic, well, if she wants, because Titanic's ending was romantic, but sad...and I can't write romance because it always ends in a bad way, sad or whatever. It never ends happy. O_O...why? I don't know...it's been like that with me since I was 12 years old. lol ^-^ 

  


The end. and if no one liked it then...BLEGH.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


REMEMBER!! ALL VOTING IS OFFICIALLY OFF NOW!!!


End file.
